Cracked, not Broken
by momiji5
Summary: Evil loves to play around in the mind's of others.
1. Chapter 1

It all seemed so hopeless. Fighting the never ending stream of demons was both emotionally and physically draining… and not without heartache. Having lost both wife and son on the same day to their own desires for apocalyptic destruction was not without its difficulty. Believing it was a series of his own selfish choice that may have caused their descent into madness was almost impossible to bear. For the last six months, Ichabod Crane's demon fight partner, Lieutenant Abigail Mills, would tell him the words his own mind already repeated on an endless loop—everyone makes their own choices.

He stood on the bank overlooking the lake near Corbin's cabin contemplating past events. Things had been quiet since that night. He was sure something even more dangerous than the demon Moloch was building up strength, but his mind always wandered back to his family and a series of what ifs.

What if he had never been chosen for this mission? What sort of life would he have then? Would his wife and son still be alive? Could they have had a happy life? Happy life. What is a happy life for a soldier?

And what of Lieutenant Mills? Would her life have been better off without him in it? Could she have been spared her life of torment thus far? Would he have been happier in the past with his wife than in his future with his 'Leftenant?' But a person shouldn't deal in what ifs.

He felt pressure squeezing on his arm. A quick glance down to his right and his eyes met Abbie's. He wasn't fond of the look on her face these days, a mix of worry and pity. The only look he'd seen in weeks. He offered her a brief smile but she only tightened her grip.

"I've been calling you," she said.

"Have you?" His eyes left hers overlooking the clear waters in the lake. "I hadn't heard."

"You doing alright, Crane?" She felt the muscles in his arm tighten, his hands clenched into tight fists at his side.

"Why must everyone constantly ask how I am doing? How would you be doing?"

"Me? I'd have been going crazy and probably filling as many things with as many bullets as possible. I'd be screaming at the top of my lungs until I was hoarse, pounding the ground and cursing God's name."

"No calm, relaxing yoga?"

"It's not a yoga moment. It's a punching holes in the walls moment. And judging by the shape of the cabin, you haven't been doing that either."

He took in a deep breath. "I appreciate your concern, Lieutenant, but I have my own way of handling things."

"Your way leaves anyone around you at risk to your sudden and unpredictable mood swings. You can't hold everything in like that. You've turned yourself into a ticking time bomb."

"I told you. I'm fine." He gently removed her hand from his arm and walked away.

"Still not talking about it?" Jenny hardly left her sister's side since the incident trying to offer up some sort of support.

Abbie felt like Crane's actions towards her seemed to voice the anger in his heart that he refused to say out loud. She killed his son.

"Have you told him yet?"

Abbie shook her head. "He's got enough to worry about. He doesn't need to add demons in on top of that." She pulled out her phone. A text from Sheriff Reyes. Abbie turned slightly away from Jenny.

"It's another missing person, isn't it?" asked Jenny. "How many does that make now?"

Abbie put her phone away and looked in Crane's direction.

"You should take him with you. He needs a distraction anyway."

They both looked in his direction.

"We've been doing fine so far, why bother him now?"

"Because this isn't right and you know it. I think keeping busy might help him out. Take him with you."

Abbie glance back in his direction. "Hey, Crane! We got a case."

They arrived at the house of the missing woman. It had been blocked off with police tape. Abbie talked to her fellow officers about their findings while Crane lagged behind. There was something strange about the house that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end but he couldn't quite place why. Seemed like a normal two story house on the corner of one street and another.

He stared at one of the upper windows and his mind went blank. Images flashed through his mind, not of people or places, but dreary colors blocking out his vision. A form emerged from the swirls of gray, a woman perhaps, unrecognizable. Was someone calling his name?

"Crane?"

He took in a deep breath. "What?"

And there was that look again. "Let's go."

He followed. The other officers had their own version of suspicious glances and all of them irritating.

"A missing person hardly calls for my attention, Lieutenant."

"You used to think it did. You used to insist on being with me on every case no matter what. You've really changed."

"Have I?"

She grabbed his arm with such force that he was compelled to look into her eyes.

"Don't shut down on me, Crane. I need you."

He tried to offer her a reassuring smile, but the fact that he couldn't quite muster one up made her worry even more.

He stayed at her side but his heart just wasn't in the investigation opting instead to look out windows at the growing number of people curious about what was going on while Abbie searched the small home office.

Abbie found a picture of the young woman with in the embrace of another woman, possible suspect. She also noticed a large amount of dust buildup on the shelves. Seemed odd that someone who was only recently reported missing would have more than a few years worth of dust on her shelves, but there was always the possibility she was just a bad housekeeper, though the meticulous organization of the office desk would suggest otherwise.

She looked at the deep pile of dust and lint. "I think I saw something move in there."

Almost before her statement had ended, some of the dust flew into her face causing her to cough.

Crane was ripped from his pondering mind trap. "Are you alright, Lieutenant?" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Think I just breathed in a little dust. Shoulda worn a mask or somethin'." She fell back into him. "I'll be okay. Just need some air."

He barely understood her last statement as her words began to mumble. He tried to lead her in the direction she wanted to go, but her feet gave out underneath her.

As her vision turned blurry, she could feel her heart beating hard in her chest. What was this? Before she could make it outside, she was laying on the ground in Crane's arms.

"Help! Somebody help her." He cradled her carefully. "Abbie?"

She could hear the terror in his voice and was almost glad to hear another emotion besides complete apathy. But she knew she must be in real trouble if he was calling her by name.

Other officers clamored over, people touching her, shaking her. She didn't see them, only him. His was the only face she could find focus, and he looked so scared.

"Stay with me, Abbie."

She smiled and lifted her hand to his cheek hoping her touch would offer some sort of reassurance, but fell unconscious leaving her hand to fall limp into his.


	2. Chapter 2

Abbie awoke on the floor of the house. All was quiet and dark both inside and out.

"Must've been out for awhile." She laughed to herself. "Hope you weren't too worried, Crane."

She looked around. No one was there.

"Hey, Crane!"

Surely he was somewhere nearby being useful.

She looked around. No one was inside. She walked to a nearby window. All she saw was darkness. The house creaked a daunting tune accenting her solitude.

She called out to her partner refusing to believe he'd just abandon her. She explored each of the rooms on the ground floor with no success. Standing at the base of the staircase, she looked up into the darkness. She flipped on the nearby light switch. Nothing.

"Perfect. What the hell is going on?"

With a deep breath and extreme trepidation she ascended. She pulled her service pistol and flashlight before calling out again. She heard a sound similar to small footsteps running around the top floor laughing. She froze on her step.

"Sheriff's Department! Come out now."

She reached the top step and moved the light around the floor. Children's laughter echoed around the floor. She carefully searched the upper level room by room but she didn't find anyone. She opened the master bedroom and saw a familiar looking figure standing in shadow by the one large window.

"Crane? I've been calling for you. Why didn't you answer?

He remained silent.

"Crane?" She reached out and grabbed his shoulder turning him to face her, but it wasn't him. The shape of her trusted and beloved partner had turned into a salamander burning in bright flames.

She stepped back and stumbled to the ground. The flames didn't burn while licking at her hand, yet she could feel the intense heat in the room. The curtains started to burn increasing the heat and the flames quickly shot up to the ceiling.

She stood and made a mad dash out of the house, flames following closely behind her, down the stairs and to the front door. She pulled. It was stuck. The fire had spread through the front hallway and inched towards her threatening to burn her alive. She tried to the door again. Just as the fire started to engulf the door, it opened and she jumped out. She turned back expected to see the fire burn the entire house down, but the house was gone and she was standing in front of a barn.

Looking around, she realized she knew where she was. Fox Creek Stables. Back at the beginning in a replay of when she was forced to realize the existence of the supernatural, the existence of something she had been trying to escape for years. The ax came through the door, the thud of a body hitting the ground, then the sound of the horse from hell galloping away into the night.

She didn't want to look inside, knowing what she'd find. Tears welled up behind her eyes in remembrance. She didn't want to see it again. Not again. The image of Sheriff Corbin's headless corpse was already seared forever in her memory. But she was made to see. As she turned to leave the area, outside was inside and she found herself staring at the scene she still saw occasionally when she closed her eyes.

"Why is this happening?" She said it mostly to herself in an attempt to remain sane.

"Because it's your turn."

Her eyes were ripped away from the body and onto her beloved partner, Ichabod Crane, standing on the other side of the building fiddling with the blade of the broadaxe in his hand.

"Crane? What are you doing here? Is that the horseman's weapon?"

"I said it's your turn, Lieutenant." His eyes slowly locked onto hers. "Or would you prefer Abbie? Abs?"

She took a step back. "What's going on?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "So many questions." He took the ax with both hands testing its weight. "You're all getting in the way."

He closed the gap between them in a few strides and aimed the ax to remove her head. She ducked falling to the ground, the ax stopped in a beam. She looked at him surprised that he could do such a thing.

He smiled down at her. "You should not have moved like that. How can I ensure a clean cut if you move?"

With a shocked pant and frantic movements, she stumbled to her feet desperate to get away from him.

She launched out of the barn and across the open field looking for a place to hide. She could hear him calling out for her. It seemed that, while he wasn't running behind her, he was still in pursuit.

She hid behind an old, rusted tractor to catch her breath.

"This can't possibly be real."

"Why not?" He leaned his back against the tractor next to her inspecting his nails.

She let out a startled yelp and started backing away.

"I like making you scream. Do it again."

"How did you do that?"

He pushed away and slowly made his way to her. "One question at a time, Lieutenant. Why can't this be real?"

"Because the real Ichabod Crane would never hurt me let alone try and kill me."

"Are you sure about that?" He whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean?"

He circled her like a buzzard, his words sharp and decisive. "Are you sure that somewhere in the deep recesses of his troubled mind that he doesn't harbor some sort of desire for your demise? Are you so certain that he hasn't linked all of his misery right back to you?"

"What?" Her head snapped to the side trying to keep up.

"Part of you believes it."

She turned, pushing him away and said definitively "He would never hurt me."

He chuckled and, after a bit of circular flare, made a vertical swing with the glowing demon ax. Abbie's dodge was quick, but the blade caught the bottom corner of her jacket before plowing into the ground carving a sliver from her right boot.

He turned his head from his lunged position and smiled. "You talk as if you love me." He pulled the ax and stood up tall. "If you love me, you should let me kill you."

"Not you. You aren't him."

"So you admit it?"

She stammered evading the question. "What exactly are you trying to do here?"

"Kill you. I thought that was obvious." He played with the ax, tossing it from one hand to the other, spinning it around like a flag twirler in a marching band.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job. In fact, I'm starting to question if you're really into this."

He tried to balance the weapon on his open palm. "And what do you think it is?"

"Clearly something psychological. I've spent time in purgatory. You're little tricks are nothing new."

"Oh, but we've only just begun with you."

"We?"

"I understand what this one sees in you." He stopped playing around. "He'll miss you."

"This isn't real. I'm not running from you anymore."

"Good, that'll make this easier."

She stood proudly in front of him, positive that she would be fine. Just as the ax was about to remove her head, the Crane illusion disappeared. She collapsed to the ground in a huge sigh of relief and started to laugh.

"Good job, kid. Kind of a giant gamble, though, don't you think?"

She twisted to the sound and clearly saw her closest friend and mentor, the late Sheriff August Corbin, and the tears built up once more behind her eyes.

"But then you've never been afraid of a little trouble." He reached out to her.

"What is this? What are you doing here? Are you trying to kill me too?"

She took his hand. It felt warm, solid, and familiar.

"I need you to keep fighting."

She squeezed his hand. "You're dead."

"This isn't real. None of what you see here is real, including me. I'm only a shadow of the man you once knew."

"A shadow?" She ran her hands over his shoulders, her voice started breaking, and her eyes released the cage of her sorrow. "You seem real enough to me."

He held her close to him for a few moments before pulling her away forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I need to tell you something. I can't always be here. There is a force working hard against you that only you can fight. It will bring forth your worst nightmares from the darkest recesses of your mind in order to break you down and ultimately destroy you. Even things you may have forgotten. "

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

"A place only spirits can reach. You've been here before. Many people have been here before, but then you had a means of escape."

"Well, how did I get here? How can I get out?"

"You got in by falling asleep. You get out by waking up."

"How is that helpful?"

"You have to find your own answers, kid." He smiled and ran his hand over her hair. "You're smart. You'll figure it out."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

He faded away, his voice echoed around her. "Fight, Abbie. Don't let this place destroy you."

Once again, she was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichabod Crane sat in a chair next to Abbie's bed listening to the incessant noises of the hospital monitors while watching his partner sleep. The beeping remained steady as was her breathing. The doctors were curious as to her ailment. The substance that poisoned her, putting her in this state, was thus far undetectable. To all their accounts, she was simply sleeping. But he knew better. Nothing that happened to either of them during their time together was ever 'simple.'

Something had been in that house. He knew it when they had first arrived and yet had said nothing. And now his dearest friend, a person of whom he most deeply cared, was lying in a hospital bed possibly fighting for her life.

Rare was a moment when he left her side, but it did happen. Occasionally he needed to pace the room, punch a wall, mutter curses to the heavens, anything to fight the pain and guilt that weighed heavily on his heart.

He was scared, angry, frustrated, a whole slew of emotions coming at him in huge and very unpredictable waves. Sitting by in wait only made the waves worse, but what else could he do? Her fellow officers were busy running test after test on anything and everything they could get their hands on in that house. The doctors were equally busy running tests of their own. At this point in time, waiting around was about all he could do.

"Crane?" Jenny rushed into the room and he immediately stood. He was dreading this moment. He expected her to be furious with him, especially since it took him so long to call, but her eyes went straight to Abbie. "What happened?" She stood over her sister's bed, hands clasped at her mouth.

"Forgive me, Miss Jenny, but I'm afraid I don't know. One moment she was looking at some pictures on a shelf, and the next she had fallen unconscious."

Jenny gently held one of Abbie's hands in both of her own. "Do the doctors know anything?"

"Not at this time."

Jenny knelt down and placed her head next to Abbie's. "Abbie? Can you hear me?" She was hoping for some kind of response. Coma patients had been known to at least squeeze a hand. "How could this happen?"

Crane awkwardly stood in a moment of silence while twitching his fingers. A short slightly round woman burst into the room with her sunny disposition and a clipboard.

"Hi, Mr. Crane!" Her eyes caught Jenny's. "Oh, and who is this beautiful girl?"

Jenny feigned a smile.

"Miss Brooks, this is Miss Jennifer Mills, the Lieutenant's sister."

They shook hands a little too vigorously for Jenny's tastes.

"Well it sure is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mills. You can call me Melissa if you like. Mr. Crane here is just so formal and such a gentleman. I wish I knew men like that. Can I get you anything? Some water? Coffee?"

"No, thanks." Jenny held her arm a moment making sure her shoulder was still in its socket before turning her attention back to Abbie.

"Something to eat perhaps?"

"No."

"Well all righty then. I'll just leave this paperwork here with you. She's scheduled for a teeny little brain scan later today and we need someone to sign the consent. Any other background information you know would be super helpful too." She tucked the board right into Jenny's crossed arms before checking on all of the equipment and leaving notes in the chart.

Jenny grabbed the clipboard. It took everything she had in her not to smack that overly chipper nurse right in her smiling face with it.

"Well, I'm all done here," said Melissa. "You feel free to just run that out right there at the nurse's station when you're finished, okay?" She placed a gentle hand on Jenny's shoulder, and in a tone that seemed uncharacteristic of the sunny speed talker said, "We'll help her, Miss Mills," before walking out.

The room filled once again with the sounds of beeping. The silence felt awkward to Crane. He wanted to say something, anything that might help ease Jenny's mind. But how could he do that when his own mind was a swirl of confusion and anxiety. He opted instead to offer Jenny the chair.

Jenny went through the paperwork while Crane paced the room slowly walking from one side to the other letting his mind wander from one subject to the next. At times he would drift away to nothing and have to force himself to focus. The stress of the moment was aggravating his already exhausted body. He paced in front of the door and blacked out for a moment. Fortunately, he was caught by a familiar privateer.

"Whoa, hey there, Crane."

Crane's eyes barely focused on the man holding him up. "Hawley."

"You look like hell."

"No, I'm all right." Crane pushed away on wobbly legs turning to put his head against the wall.

"What's going on with him?" Hawley asked Jenny.

"He's had a rough few months."

Crane could almost hear the blame in both their voices. _It was his fault Abbie was like this_ , the voices said. _He should've been paying closer attention_ , they mocked. His logical mind would dictate that he cannot control everything that happens in the world, but his caring heart took in everyone else's pain as his own. His hands coiled into tight fists while they held him upright, an action that was not missed by Hawley.

Jenny remained at Abbie's side lost in thought though it was clear she replaced her fear by formulating a plan to help her.

"You okay, Mills?" Hawley asked. The energy in the room made him feel slightly awkward for even showing up.

"I guess." She looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

He caught sight of Abbie in that moment and it shocked him. No one can ever be truly prepared to see someone so strong in such a weakened state. "I, uh… I planned on giving you guys a visit and then heard about it on my scanner."

"That was convenient."

He ripped his eyes from Abbie and focused on Jenny. "How can I help?"

"I want to get into that house."

"I would not advice that path," Crane interjected. He stood under his own power and made a conscious effort to at least appear to be under control of his emotions. "The police have placed the domicile under strict quarantine believing it may still pose a threat. Even if you manage to get inside, what assurances do we have that you will not suffer a similar fate?"

"We have to do something," said Jenny. "That house is the best lead we have."

"Then I shall be the one to enter."

"Alone? Are you kidding?"

"I have to do something."

"Not by yourself." Jenny grabbed the clipboard. "We'll think of something in a minute."

She stopped by the nurse's station set right outside of Abbie's room and put the clipboard on the counter. The station was empty so she walked around looking for a nurse. Inside one room was one of the people who went missing last month. The young woman didn't have anyone else in the room with her. In another room was an older man who had triggered a Silver Alert two days ago also alone. Both were unconscious.

She continued walking around the floor. Room after room held a person she recognized from the files she had "borrowed" from Abbie and not one of them was awake. Some of them had family members or friends, others were alone.

A female nurse rushed in front of her, running from one room to another across the hall. Out of worry she glanced back to make sure no one was rushing to Abbie before making her way to the over occupied room.

She walked over and cautiously looked inside. They were trying to restart the man's heart, doctors and nurses frantically working together to save this man. His family, she assumed, stood back watching in horror: a woman squeezing a teen boy and preteen girl close to her.

After what felt like an eternity, they all stopped working to revive him. The woman broke down and fell to the floor surrounded by the children. Melissa was the one to comfort them as the other medical personnel left the room. A doctor kicked a trashcan as he passed it by.

Once the crowd cleared, Jenny saw the man's face. He was one of the first people to have gone missing.

"What are doing?" A male nurse asked Jenny while walking out of the room.

"I um… I had some paperwork to turn in."

"And where is it?"

She pointed back to the counter.

He reached around the door and closed the curtain that hung on the window. "It's a private moment. You shouldn't be spying."

"What happened?"

"I'm not discussing his private information with you. I should call security." He walked away.

Jenny followed. "He had the same condition as my sister, didn't he?"

He remained silent.

"Didn't he?"

"That's a wild leap you're making. Why would you even ask that?"

"Call it a hunch."

He inspected the paperwork then glanced into Abbie's room. Jenny watched his expression go from anger to something a bit more understanding.

He took a deep breath and glanced at the papers again. "Look, Miss Mills is it?"

Jenny nodded.

"I get that you're worried, but I can't discuss that man's condition with you." He looked her in the eyes. "I've got other patients to check on. You should go back and sit with your sister."

He tried to leave but Jenny again gave chase. "Just tell me if they have the same thing. That's all I want to know." Someone grabbed her arm.

"I've got this, Kevin," said Melissa.

He nodded and continued on.

Jenny ripped her arm away from Melissa. "Why don't you have any answers? I know that man had the same thing. How many others are there in this hospital? I'm betting you've had a surge over the last three months all presenting with the same symptoms. So why don't you know anything? Why haven't you said anything to the public? Is this some sort of epidemic?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jenny knew she was lying. "Please." Her eyes opened wide. "Anything, please."

"Oh, if you aren't just the cutest." Melissa let out a sigh. "Okay, all I can tell you is that man had a chronic heart condition. Your sister does not… does she?"

Jenny shook her head.

"Well then, you've got nothing to worry about. Off you go." She shuffled Jenny right back to Abbie's room and shoved her through the door. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." She said it more like an order, as if she were commanding Jenny to stay put.

"What was that all about?" asked Hawley.

"There's definitely more going on here than they're letting on." She headed to the computer in the room and started typing. "I don't think Abbie is the only one with whatever this illness is."

"What are you doing?" Crane asked.

"Hacking the hospital computer."

"You're going to steal confidential patient information, aren't you?" Hawley smirked.

"Already done. That Melissa should keep a better eye on her things."

Crane stood and looked over her shoulder.

"How did you figure out the password?" Hawley asked.

"Please, a woman like that? It had to be something like puppies or sunbeams."

He nodded.

"Plus, she has it in the pocket of her cardholder."

"It would seem that there are others who present with this ailment," said Crane.

"I'll say. Looks like they're keeping most of them on this floor." Jenny pulled a card from the keyboard. "I need to talk to that family I saw earlier."

"If their loved ones are in a similar state, are you sure they would be amenable to such a conversation?"

"If it helps them out too, they'll get over it." Jenny turned back to Abbie and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Stick around. I'll be back for you soon." She glanced at Crane. "Don't leave her. I don't trust these people, especially that Melissa."

He gave her a stiff nod.

"You going by yourself?" asked Hawley.

"It's a hospital," said Jenny. "And I'm going to be like two rooms away. If you want to help, get this card back to that nurse before she notices it's gone."

She tossed the card at him and walked out of the room before anyone else could protest.


	4. Chapter 4

Abbie hated being in this world of nightmares, but what could she do about it? It's not like she could just wake up. The last thing she remembered was walking into that strange house searching for clues for yet another missing person. But then what happened? She knew it before she was attacked by that evil Crane look-alike. Ironically, it was as if her real life were fading away like a dream after waking.

She was glad for the moment of peace while walking through the woods, leaves crunching under her feet. She didn't think too much about where she would, and why should she? It was just dreamland landscaping, wasn't it? She looked around. Nope. This was definitely another nightmare from her childhood, the time she saw the monster in the woods. The moment that ultimately led to the separation from her sister. The rise of the Horseman of War.

A figure appeared in front of her and slowly took the form of a teen version of her sister.

"Why did you turn your back on me, Abbie?"

Abbie groaned. "I really don't want to rehash this with you right now." She put her face close to the young version of Jenny looking her directly in the eyes. "Not in the mood." She started walking again.

"I summoned him," young Jenny called out. "I summoned him and he'll come for you soon."

Abbie ignored the girl and continued walking through the woods. It reminded her of a poem she used to love.

"Robert Frost," said the familiar voice. She didn't need to look to know it was that Crane illusion again. "'Stopping by the Woods on a Snowy Evening' I believe." He walked beside her. "I like that poem too. Should I recite? It could be like we are on a date."

"Wish you wouldn't."

"Would you like to be left alone?"

"I'd prefer it actually." She heard him chuckle.

"Where would be the fun in that?"

She stopped walking and looked at him. "What do want? Why do you keep tormenting me?"

He gasped as if she had something offensive. "Torment? I never wanted to torment. I love you, remember."

"Well, I'm not going to cooperate with you." She sat down in the middle of the leaf covered road, legs out, arms behind her.

He stood there watching her for a moment. "No, no, no. This doesn't suit you at all."

The scenery changed all around her to something more of a dream. The trees turned into blossoming ones, like cherry trees with falling blossoms blowing in the wind over lush green grass. She was sitting at the top of a hill overlooking a beautiful river and there were butterflies and flowers as far as the eye could see.

"There," he sat next to her. "That's much better." He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on hers letting out a large, contented sigh. "So lovely here."

She couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous nature of it all. "Are you serious right now?"

"I would do anything for you, my love." He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, but she slapped it away.

"What the hell! One minute you're trying the kill me, and then next you're, what?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You know."

"I'm not hearing this." She stood and stormed off. Naturally he followed.

"Aw, c'mon. I promise to kill you after."

"I don't understand you at all." She stopped walking. "Unless…."

"Unless what?"

"This is all part of it, isn't it? You're little mind games. Trying to keep me guessing on what you really want."

"I told you what I really want, a couple things, in fact." He circled her as he did before whispering in her ear. "Which of them is true?"

"You want to drive me crazy, but to what end? And why Crane? If you can take any form you want, why that one?"

"You know why?"

She shook her head trying to deny it. "No, I don't."

"You do. You won't admit it to yourself, but you do." He grabbed her around her waist from behind and pulled her into him. "I know what you know, but you don't know what I know. There are only a few faces that are guaranteed to cause you maximum pain." He released her and she took a few steps to gain a little distance. "This is the form that upsets you the most. How did that happen so quickly?"

She looked up to the sky and took a few very deep breaths.

"The answers aren't up there."

She glared at him. Her anger only made him happier.

"Did you know that if you die in this dream, you die in your waking life?"

She scoffed. "I kinda figured that one out, thanks."

He pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"Everybody knows that."

"But it's really just more of a myth." He smiled brightly. "This face really holds power over you."

Her hands formed into claws as if she was going to choke him, but what good would that do.

"You're right. Killing me will be of no use to you because I cannot die." He clicked his tongue. "I'll tell you what, if you can guess what I'm after, I promise I'll let you wake up from this nightmare."

She looked at him.

"Oh, that got your attention."

"You won't keep your promise."

"Oh, I always keep my promises. Everyone knows that."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Every face you have is beautiful. I think this look of intrigue is my new favorite. Yes, I promise if you guess what I'm really after, the next Crane you see will be the real thing."

"Fine, I know you want to drive me crazy, probably some sort of attempt to break me down and turn me into some subservient little dog completely obedient to your every whim."

He raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I don't think you want me dead, you just want me." The scenery started to change around her again, but all of her attention was on him. "If you really wanted me dead, you would've killed me already."

"You're so good, but only half right." He walked over next to her. "It would definitely be nice to have you at my beck and call, but I honestly don't care one way or the other. You're all just getting in the way." He pushed her off balance sending her off a cliff and down into the chasm below.


	5. Chapter 5

Crane sat at Abbie's bedside holding her hand. The steady beeping had become part of his psyche. The arrival and departure of medical personnel were as birds fluttering from one place to another never truly capturing his attention. He would utter a 'thank-you' to them now and then.

Melissa walked into the room in her usual chipper way. "Everything going good in here?" She had brought him a pitcher of water.

"Yes, thank-you." His answer was programmed, robotic.

Abbie's hand twitched and he shifted to get a better look at her face. Her eyelids started to flutter and her once deep breathing had changed.

"I think she's waking up," Crane said.

"I think she's having some sort of nightmare."

The beeping increased. Abbie's body violently started to convulse. Another nurse came in at the warning sounds. Almost as quickly as it started, it ended. The instruments screeched their danger song. Her heart stopped.

For Crane, everything was a blur. He shook Abbie and was then pulled away from her by two people. Melissa helped them as best she could by pushing at his chest, but he was determined and almost stronger than all three of them. There was a doctor, more nurses, a machine they rolled in, shouting, needles. What did they inject her with? What are they doing to her?

He kept fighting them. All he saw was Abbie. Another moment later, someone grabbed his face forcing his attention. Jenny's face came into focus. He stopped fighting. When did she return? He turned his head the other way to see Hawley was holding onto him as well with a relentless hold over his chest.

He closed his eyes in silent prayer. He couldn't watch anymore. What followed seemed like the sweetest sound in the world. That once incredibly irritating pulsing had returned. He stayed silent while everyone was talking, mumbling something about what had happened. They didn't know. They were worthless.

Once the drama had ended, Hawley released him only to have him make his way to the floor.

Hawley sat down next to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "They said she should be okay for now."

"I heard."

"Really? Because it didn't seem like you were listening to anyone for a moment there. You could've really hurt somebody." Hawley rubbed his jaw. "I gotta say, you're stronger than you look."

Crane smiled meekly. "I understand your need to lighten this dark situation, but I am most certainly not in the mood for any jokes."

"It wasn't meant to be a joke."

Crane lifted his head and opened his eyes to see what he could only assume to be a smile of support.

They watched Jenny thank the medical staff. She had a few choice words with the doctor before allowing her to leave. And then it was Crane's turn.

"What the hell happened!" Jenny demanded. The force of her words made both men jump.

Crane would've immediately stood if his legs allowed it.

"How about I go get us some coffee?" Hawley gave Crane a pat on the shoulder and ran out.

"Coward!" Jenny called after him, but her anger was directed at Crane.

Crane stammered. "It just happened. One moment I was there beside her and the next she was convulsing."

"Did that bitch give her anything? How many times has she been in here?"

"To what 'bitch' are…."

"You know exactly who I'm talking about," Jenny interrupted. "Melissa."

"She has been here as per her scheduled rounds, but I can assure you that she has had no physical contact with your sister."

"You stopped her then?"

"Yes."

She seemed to calm down a little. "What about anybody else? Have they tried to inject her with anything?"

"Only just now. I made it perfectly clear they were not to give her anything without your expressed consent."

She took a large sigh and plopped down on his other side. "I don't understand this at all. That lady I talked to said her husband didn't have any heart problems until he was admitted here a few weeks ago." She let out an exasperated sigh and let herself fall backwards into the wall. "I just don't get it." She rubbed her temples. "It's late. We all need sleep."

"I'll keep watch over your sister while you rest."

"You need sleep too, you know. When was the last time you even got a decent night's worth?"

"1781. Slept for over two hundred years."

"Thanks, Rip Van Winkle, but that's not what I meant. Sleep isn't something you can just store up. You keep going on like this and you'll be completely useless."

He cringed at the word. Useless. As useless as the doctors who have been charged with Abbie's care. But in truth, that was exactly how he felt. No matter how much he wanted to run around and help Jenny, his desire to stay near Abbie was stronger.

"I appreciate your concern, Miss Jenny, but I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"I know." She kept silent hoping he would open up.

"It has been most difficult these past months to sleep through the night, a fact that has been made worse since the start of this… event. All I see when I close my eyes is myself trying to harm her."

They both looked toward Abbie at the same time. Jenny stood and made her way to the end of the bed.

"I need to get into that house."

Crane came up behind her. "As I have said before…."

"I know what you said before." She took in a deep breath. "But, I mean look at her."

Crane looked at Abbie lying there motionless. The only signs of life were the irritating noises from machines. He didn't want to look anymore. The unknown was too much for him to endure. He missed the sound of her voice. He missed the sunshine in her smile. He missed looking into her deep brown eyes that always made him feel warm. Each moment he was without her filled him with the terrifying thought that he may never look into those dark pools again.

"Nobody knows anything," Jenny continued. "I doubt they even care. I mean some of these patients have been here for weeks, how can they not know anything!"

"So we're going to search the house now?" Hawley stepped into the room with three cups. Jenny quickly took one from him. Crane politely declined before gravitating to Abbie and sitting gently on the bed.

"I will stay here and watch over her," Crane said. "I doubt I will be of any service to you in my present state."

"Okay," said Jenny. "Hawley and I will go."

Crane gently touched Abbie's hand barely aware of Jenny's existence. He wondered if she knew he was nearby. Did she hear his voice when he spoke? He whispered in Abbie's ear. "Wherever you have gone, come back to us soon." He leaned his head against hers.

"Whoa," said Hawley to himself.

"C'mon. We need to get my sister back." She ushered him out of the room.

It didn't take much for Crane to fall asleep anymore, and he was out before Jenny even left the room.

In complete darkness Crane's footsteps echoed in a large room. The only thing he could see was himself. He seemed to move in slow motion toward a light. The closer he got to it, the more he realized the light was a very large window.

He reached the window and looked around at the forest. He knew those four white trees. He reached around the window expecting to feel a wall and perhaps find a door, but the wall didn't exist. He stretched his tall frame up to feel around the top of the window, still no wall. It was as if the window were just floating in the middle of the hallway.

He looked through the window again only to find himself face to face with himself. His image followed him perfectly like a mirror, and yet it wasn't a mirror when he first arrived. He turned around to check if he had somehow come to that spot in the woods, but it was still completely black.

"Confused?" asked his reflection.

Crane jerked his head back around facing himself. "What devilry is this?"

The reflection laughed. "Got it on the first guess. I should grant you a prize."

"A prize?"

The image of the trees changed to that of Abbie lying seemingly broken at the bottom of a cliff. Crane started banging on the glass.

"Lieutenant!"

"Don't bother," said the reflection.

"Is she hurt?"

The reflection scoffed. "Of course she's hurt. She fell off a cliff. I suspect she'll be back for more shortly."

"More of what?"

"You should've just let her die, put her out of her misery. Now, as soon as her sleep cycle brings her back, I'll just hurt her some more."

"Don't you touch her!" Crane futilely beat on the glass again. "Do you hear me?"

The reflection gave him a wicked smile. "I'll probably just kill you later. I already have control over the others." They both heard the sound of a bell. "Well, well. Seems I get to have some fun with the sister."

Crane made a ferocious threat. "If you harm any of my friends…."

"You'll what? You have no idea who you're even messing with. You still think I'm you." The reflection changed into Katrina and Crane took a step back. "I can become any person I wish. You can't avoid sleep forever, my love. And when I see you again, I won't hesitate to kill you too." Katrina gave him a flirty laugh. "Time to wake up now."

Crane's head shot up and he looked around the hospital room. Everything looked the same.

"I'm sorry," said a male voice. "Didn't mean to wake you. I was just checking on her."

Crane turned around to see the overnight nurse. "No, I'm…." It was hard for him to focus. What just happened? Everything started fading. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other still firmly planted on Abbie's hand. "I just nodded off for a moment."

"That chair folds out into a bed. It's got to be better for your back than being all hunched over like that."

"T-thank you. I'll be all right."

"Well, I brought you a pillow anyway. I can set it up so you don't, you know, crush my patient."

Crane slowly stood. "I will not sit next to her again."

The man felt bad. "Just not while you're so tired. I'm sure she appreciates how much you care."

"As I am sure she appreciates the great care that you and the rest of the medical personnel have given her."

"Sure, pal." He gave Crane a pat before leaving.

Crane remembered a line from his dream, something about the sister. He reached for his phone and dialed Jenny. The worry in his gut increased with every ring. Voice mail. He questioned his next course of action, but it all boiled down to his insistence to be near Abbie. Besides, he had faith that Jenny was strong enough to defend herself from whatever foe dared cross her path. Then again, he believed that about Abbie too.


	6. Chapter 6

Abbie opened her eyes and looked around her nightmare world void of vivid color and cheer. Whose house was this? She sat up and felt pain shoot through her entire body. Her legs hurt, her arms hurt, but most of all her heart hurt. Not because she almost died, but because of the torment she was forced to endure at the hands of some nightmare demon far worse than any demon she had ever faced, and back then she had help. Seeing the face of someone she trusted more than anyone else doing these things hurt her all the more, and yet she never lost faith in the genuine article. He was out there somewhere determined to help her, and she knew he wouldn't give up until she was safe.

She walked around. It was difficult for her to move but she pressed on. After a few moments, she realized she was in the house her ancestor helped to protect. She had returned to Fredericks Manor. It looked old and rundown, the way it looks present day. She turned into a hallway and came face to face with her family.

"Grace?"

"Abbie!" Grace reached out and grabbed Abbie's shoulders. "We've been trying so hard to reach you."

"We?"

"Hello, Abbie."

Her head snapped to the direction of the familiar voice. "Mama?"

Lori Roberts pulled Abbie from Grace and gave her a tight hug. "You've been hanging in there. I'm so proud of you."

Abbie wiped a tear from her eye. "I really hope this isn't some kind of trick."

"As I told you before, kid," said Sheriff Corbin emerging from around the corner. "You need to fight. You're not fighting hard enough."

"She's trying her best," Lori protested.

"That's not her best. That's nowhere near her best."

Abbie could hardly contain her emotions. She was so happy to see them, and yet apprehensive about believing any of it.

"So what's going on here?"

"Your sheriff friend led us to you," said Grace.

"Led you?" asked Abbie. "How would he know?"

"I always have a pretty good idea where to find you," he said.

"So you'd rather keep tabs on me than spend eternity relaxing in paradise?"

He smiled at her. "Paradise is overrated."

"You really let that demon get a good hold over you," said Grace.

"Let him? I didn't let him do anything." Abbie protested.

"It's _your_ dream," Grace replied. "Yours. You have the power to control what happens here. I've been trying my best to send you warnings…."

"The salamander?" Abbie seemed reluctant that any of this was real.

"Our time with you is very short. Spirits only have limited affects on the living," Grace continued. "Even then you have to be open to receiving them… but demons are different."

Lori ran her hand over Abbie's hair. "If you're going to make it through this, you need to reject your old reality. It cannot serve you here. Reject all you know to be real and accept what is."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you talking about lucid dreaming?"

"If you can't find your way out," said Corbin, "then you need to stand and fight. This is a battle of the minds. The more you run, the more entangled in your psyche he becomes. All of this running around and avoidance will only make his hold on you that much stronger."

"How can I do anything you're asking? It's not possible."

"You of all people should realize the true definition of what is or isn't possible," Corbin replied.

Lori shook her head. "It's your dream, Abbie. Everything is possible."

Abbie took in a deep breath. "So, if I wanted to just leave this place?"

"Then leave," said Lori.

"Can it really be that simple? Just click my heels together and I'm out of here?"

"You can try, but I'm not as certain as they are that you can just leave anymore," Grace interjected. "That creature might be too integrated in your mind. You really let him get a good hold on you."

"So you've said." Abbie let out a huge sigh. "Why wouldn't you tell me all this when I got here? If I could've woken up sooner and prevented all of this, why wait until now?"

"Wasn't entirely sure it was even possible," Corbin rubbed his hand over the back of his neck avoiding Abbie's gaze. "I needed a consultant."

"He's coming." Grace seemed hurried. "If you want to try, create a doorway and pass through it."

"And that will take me out?" asked Abbie.

"It will take you wherever you tell it to," said Grace. "You have all the power here."

"Run or fight, either way in your dream, you are just as powerful as he is," Lori said. "You just have to believe you are."

"But she doesn't."

The Crane illusion stormed over ripping Abbie from them with so much force that she was tossed to the ground. He placed himself between them. They started for her, but they were encased inside of a frame much like a TV. The background around him and Abbie changed again and they were outside watching the large screen with the protesting spirits. Crane sat in the grass. He grabbed Abbie pulling her beside him and offered her some popcorn.

"Should I set them all on fire?"

"I almost started to wonder where you were," said Abbie.

"Maybe just your mother. I mean she did abandon you and your sister."

"You tried to kill me."

"Tried? I did!" He tossed the bucket full of popcorn and lifted himself on his hands and knees putting his face right in front of hers. "Those doctors just decided they wanted to bring you back." He twirled a lock of her hair in his long fingers. "I've clearly been goofing off. People rarely last this long when I take a personal interest."

"You're not some ordinary, run of the mill demon, are you?"

"It's rare when someone can resist me." The tone in his voice changed, almost as if he were purring. "How much fight do you have left?"

"How many others have you taken a personal interest in?"

He crawled behind her rubbing on her like a cat. "So many others. I usually have my little minions do my bidding, but not with you." He sniffed at her hair. "You're special."

"Get off me!"

He immediately pulled away, but she wasn't sure if it was because she had willed it or because of the force in which she ordered him. He finished his circle and lay on his stomach, legs slowly kicking behind him.

"You're wearing down," he said. "And now, no one you've lost in your past can help you. I won't let them find you again."

"What about people who aren't dead?" She couldn't help but think of Crane in that moment. She just missed that sense of normalcy, the way he looked at her, that irritating know-it-all attitude she grew to love, especially the fact that he never tried to kill her.

"You still think he's coming in here to help you?"

"I can help myself."

"You haven't yet." He rolled to his side

She glared at him. "I can help myself," she repeated slowly and with more conviction.

He smiled. "Keep saying it. You might just start to believe it."

She stood up, but where would she run? He would only follow. There was no escaping him, and she wasn't exactly sure how to even begin to fight back.

"I can hear the wheels in your head turning. Do you really think you can fight me?"

"Of course I can," she said with a smirk.

He let out a low chuckle. "No, that's not quite what I meant." He started to play with a blade of grass. "I know you can fight me if I looked the way you think I should look, all red with horns and surround by flames." His eyes cut to hers in an oh so familiar glance to the side that was painful to see. "I meant can you fight him?"

The smile immediately left her face. Why would he even want her to attack him? If he had access to her memories, he should know that it's entirely possible for her to chop off the head of a look-alike.

"If I had to."

He jumped up to his feet. "Lies do not become you, left-tenant." He stressed the sound of her little nickname and rank spoken with a British accent directly into her ear. She closed her eyes. "Even now, you know I'm not him, yet you refuse to attack me. Why?"

"As soon as I figure it all out," she glared at him, "I will destroy you."

"Now that is something you can never do." He used her head to hold up one arm as he leaned on her like she was a bookshelf. "I suppose you still have some time left, I'm going to go kill your sister."

She pushed at his arm crushing her skull. "Leave her alone! I won't let you hurt her."

He scoffed. "Oh, please. You can't even get protect yourself. How do you plan on protecting her?"

"You underestimate me." With a hard and swift hit she moved her elbow into his side sending him into the ground.

His smile spread further and he started to laugh almost maniacally. "That hurt. You should do it again." He was panting. "C'mon, do it again."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You get my point. I won't hold back."

He moved closer to her as he stood. "Oh, but you have."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her body into his. With a not so gentle hand he pulled back on her hair forcing her to look up and pressed their lips together in a stolen kiss. She started to claw at his face. His hand released her hair and he entwined his arms through hers pinning her arms behind her. She lifted her knee expecting to connect with a body, but he had disappeared in an instant leaving the sound of his triumphant laughter ringing in her ears. She screamed releasing her frustration into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny and Hawley looked around the house Abbie was in before she was hospitalized. All the testing proved there was nothing dangerous inside, but it remained cordoned off. Naturally, getting inside was nothing difficult for either of them choosing to enter through the back door hidden almost completely with overgrown shrubbery. What did have them stumped was they had no idea what they were even searching for.

The back door entered a small laundry room big enough for the front load washer and dryer. From there they came out into a hallway. Turning right would take them down two steps into the nearly empty living room, left lead to a long empty kitchen with a circular dining area at the end, and straight ahead in the hallway was a desk by the stairs and the front door with two other rooms across from each other. The rich brown floorboards creaked ever so slightly as they stepped.

"Crane said it happened in some office near the front," said Jenny mostly to herself as they moved cautiously down the hall. "This place is seriously empty. It's like a lawyer's office or something. Even the kitchen is empty."

"Nah, even a lawyer's office offers one sofa for a more homely feel," Hawley replied.

"Been in many of them, have you?"

He smiled. "Have to get caught before needing a lawyer."

"So either this person just likes desks, or they run a business out of their home." She stopped at the front door. "Okay, well, I'll take the room on this side and you can take the room on the other."

"You got it."

"And be careful. Crane said it was quick."

Jenny stepped into the room with the large front window and clearly the most decorated out of the rooms she'd seen. There were two vining plants. She looked around trying her best not to attract attention with her flashlight when a sparkle in the bookcase caught her attention. She walked over to it and saw a large accumulation of what appeared to be dust.

"What is that?" She leaned in for a closer look. Something started to move.

"Hey," Hawley called diverting her attention. "Come look at this."

Jenny started across the hallway just as the thing launched out. "What is it?"

Hawley stood next to a large bookcase that was filled mostly with framed photos and trinkets. "Check this out."

"Don't normal people keep books on a bookcase?" Jenny looked at the photo in his hand. "That's Melissa! I knew there was something wrong with her."

"Finding her picture in here doesn't automatically mean there's something wrong with her."

Jenny shot him a stern glare. "Doesn't it?" She scanned the other photos. Each one seemed to hold a familiar face. "That's one of the other nurses. I think Melissa called him Kevin." She gasped. "That's the man who had a heart attack, one of the first people who went missing."

"And this one." Hawley held up a photo of Abbie's doctor. "All of these pictures are of people either sick in those hospital beds or tending to them."

Jenny started to wobble and fell into Hawley.

"Are you okay, Mills?"

"Yes," her voice sounded groggy. "Just a little dizzy all of a sudden. It's gone now." She pulled out her phone. "I need to warn Crane. We have to find a way to get Abbie away from them." The battery was dead. "That's strange."

They both heard a series of thumps coming from overhead, like someone walking with very slow and heavy steps.

"I thought the house was empty," he whispered.

"It is. I mean it's supposed to be."

The loud thumps made their way down the stairs and echoed into the hallway.

"Well, tell that to whatever is heading this way."

Jenny pulled her gun and stood next to the entrance ready to defend herself if necessary. Hawley leaned on the wall next to her. Each step vibrated under their feet and was accompanied with a short, shrill vocalization that sounded almost mechanical. The steps stopped just shy of entering. If the wall wasn't between them, Jenny and the thing would be standing side by side. She could hear the creature breathing next to her ear.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of a mirror conveniently mounted in the perfect position for her to spy on whatever it was out there. Unfortunately, that thing would be able to see her too… if something was there. She could hear it beside her, but its reflection wasn't in the mirror. She shifted and tentatively inched her head around the corner.

Hawley grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

She waved him off. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and quickly rounded the corner weapon drawn ready to fire. Nothing was there.

Hawley came out beside her. "Where is it?"

"I don't know."

They were both quiet, listening for it. They inched out into the foyer. Everything was quiet.

"We should probably get out of this crazy house before it comes back," he said.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Scared?"

"Aren't you?"

"You can go if you want, but I'm not leaving until I figure out how to help Abbie."

They made their way upstairs. Each one of them called out a squeak alerting the house of their ascension.

"This is quite possibly the noisiest staircase in the universe," whispered Hawley.

She mouthed the words "shut up."

She waited at the top of the stairs deciding which way to go. The idea of the unknown was slightly terrifying, not that she wanted to admit it. There were two rooms to her right, two rooms to the left, and one room slightly off left in front of her. With a deep breath she headed right. She opened the door and looked around, seemed to be a bedroom for a boy. She pointed Hawley to the other room before going inside to look around.

There was nothing out of the ordinary other than the room for a young boy being incredibly pristine. A twin bed with a blue and red comforter sat in the middle of the room. She looked around on the desk by the front window and ran her hand over it. Completely dust free.

An idea sparked inside her mind. She started rubbing her hands over all the pieces of furniture and all were clean.

"It's the dust."

She rushed back to the door only to have it slam shut. Screams echoed in the hallway and they sounded like Abbie's. Jenny pulled hard at the door and then started to bang on it with her fist calling for Hawley to help her break it down. In the midst of her panic, another sound came strong down the hall; the slow thud and mechanical shrill of whatever she encountered before.

She backed away and saw shadows play under the door. She waited. After a few moments, the thing walked away. Cautiously she opened the door. Seemed all was clear. As she waited in the doorway hesitant to continue her search, she felt warm, moist air on the back of her neck. She turned around and was face to nose with a very large, seemingly mechanical black bull.


	8. Chapter 8

Crane slapped his face a few times before he continued his slow pace back and forth across the room. He found it strange to experience momentary lapses in his eidetic memory. It took far more effort to remember events. He did recall reading something about lessened cognitive functions as a result of sleep deprivation, but at the moment could not recall the source. Oh yes, the internet, a diverse assortment of information filled with truths, half truths, and many jocular distractions. He had once gotten preoccupied by a series of drawings in the form of moving pictures of a cat belonging to a person named Simon on a site going by the name of YouTube.

It was getting hard to concentrate. He could almost feel himself going crazy. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, or so he believed, was the answer to the lieutenant's ailment. However, nothing he could think up seemed to fit the situation. The Alps of Germany had come to mind, but he had serious doubts such a demon could do this much damage when their primary function was to cause to bad dreams. Nonetheless, he pulled her shoes from the drawer and placed them next to the bed just in case.

He collapsed in the chair and thought of Miss Jenny's question. When was the last time he got a decent night's sleep? He grabbed his phone and called her again. Still directly to voice mail. He debated on tracking her down, but she would be very cross with him if he left Abbie unguarded. He would be cross with himself if he left Abbie in her current state at all.

He sat back and rubbed his eyes. After a deep breath he opened them again. A girl who appeared to be around eight stood at the doorway in her hospital gown. She seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place where he had seen her.

"Hello." He stood slowly.

She didn't respond.

Crane made his way over and knelt down to her. "Are you lost?"

She gently touched his cheek. Her fingertips were ice cold matching the look in her eyes.

"He'll try to claim you," she said in a ghostly whisper.

"He?"

"Don't let him take you."

A noise in the hallway broke him from her. When he turned back she was gone. With a quick glance to the right he saw her again, hand in hand with woman who he presumed was the child's mother.

He stood from his crouch seemingly perplexed. As he turned to re-enter the room he realized why the girl was familiar. He had seen her in the window of that house: same short wavy blonde hair, same hospital gown, same vacant expression. Was she meant to be a warning? He spun around to find her again and ask her some questions, but everything changed. The hospital still existed, but the lights were dimmed like in a closed restaurant and all personnel went missing.

He wandered around. The other rooms were like cages with confined patients. They screamed shouts of warning, of fear, of anger, all wanting to be released. As he walked, one of the poor trapped souls grabbed his coat.

"Help me," he said. "I don't know what's happening."

"I beg your pardon, sir," said Crane wiggling free.

"Please! How did you get out? Help me!"

Crane looked around in the hopes of finding a key or something else he could use to open the cage. In his search, he glanced up and saw the girl once again. She raised her arm and pointed him to her right. His eyes followed the direction of her arm. She pointed to a cave. He cautiously headed in.

"Hey guy," said the man. "Don't go in there. Or at least let me out first."

Crane wanted to help him, but was quickly distracted by a familiar shout. He took a look into Abbie's room. She was still there yet he heard her frustration loud and clear echoing from the cave.

A low laughter rumbled from the floor as he entered. The caged man still shouted his warnings. Crane hunched low proceeding cautiously down the darkened corridors before being stopped once more by the girl.

"He comes."

"Who?"

"He comes for her again."

Crane looked deep into the cave then back to the girl.

"He traps her like the others," she said.

"How can I help them?"

"You cannot."

"Why?"

"They must help themselves."

"I heard her." Crane started to pace, twiddling his fingers revealing his frustration. "I heard my friend. Is she in there?"

"She must help herself."

"Then why show me such things? Why tell me if I cannot help her?"

The girl's lips spread in a surprisingly warm smile before she disappeared. As she faded, so did the cave and cages. The lights returned and he was left standing in front of a room. The man unconscious in the bed was the same man who had grabbed his coat before.

"Trapped in a dream," Crane said to himself. He wondered if such a thing was truly possible, but with his life being what it was, why not?


	9. Chapter 9

Jenny slowly backed away from the creature. It huffed and let its head bob from left to right. Jenny reached the room across the hall.

"Hey, Hawley," she whispered. "Where are you?"

He didn't answer. A quick glance into the small room revealed he wasn't there.

A low growl came from the creature and it scratched at the floor with its hooves.

"Nice bull," she said. "Easy there, big fella." She inched over to the stairs hoping the creature wasn't very maneuverable, but it dawned on her that it had to find its way up the stairs into that room somehow.

The creature darted out after her before she had a chance to think and she raced down the stairs tripping over the last one and sliding into a wall. She looked up expecting to see it charging, but it wasn't there.

"What's going on?"

She stood up and quickly made her way to the front door leaving the house. She looked around. The other houses were gone. She wandered around the familiar forest trying to find her way. In the distance she heard someone talking and headed to the sound. She walked out into an open field and saw Abbie pacing and talking to herself.

"Abbie!"

Jenny ran over but Abbie quickly grabbed a large stick set to defend herself. Jenny stopped just shy of swinging range.

"Abbie, what's going on? What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"Hospital?" Abbie seemed very confused. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

Jenny's jaw dropped. "I'm your sister. Don't you remember me?"

"Sister?" Abbie hesitated. "You're not my real sister."

"I am your real sister!"

"No, you disguised yourself as her. You're trying to kill me again."

"Again? Who's trying to kill you?"

Abbie looked around. "I don't remember." She paused. "I do remember. He's trying to drive me insane. The more I run, the more I forget. But they all told me not to run. He wins when I run."

Jenny tentatively inched closer. "Abbie, you're talking a little…."

"Crazy?" Abbie interrupted her eyes cutting quickly to Jenny's. "Were you about to say crazy?"

Jenny froze. "Abbie, please. Talk to me."

"He wins when I run. They told me not to run. I have to take charge. He can't make me run. But he _can_ make me run. I feel it here." She pounded on her chest with her pointed finger. "I feel it."

"Abbie, focus. What's going on? What is this place?"

"Her moments of clarity are brief." The Crane look alike appeared and casually made his way over to them. "It won't be long now. She'll belong to me very soon."

"Crane?"

"No," said Abbie. "He's the one tormenting me, trying to confuse me. He wants to control me."

"Oh, I want so much more than that." His voice was sultry. "There's just something about sisters."

He lightly touched Jenny's hair and twirled his finger in one of her curls before she slapped his hand away letting out a sound of disgust.

"Oh that's definitely not Crane."

Abbie pulled Jenny back. "Look, if you really are Jenny and have any kind of control, you need to get out of here now."

"What about you? Where is here?"

"It's a dream, Jenny. And I can't wake up." She started backing away from the look alike pushing Jenny with her. "If you can, I need you to do it now."

"Even if I knew how, I'm not leaving you."

Abbie looked Jenny in the eyes. "You can and you will. I know you'll find a way to help me. Wake me up, Jenny. Wake me up before I forget what's real."

The look alike shoved Jenny and grabbed Abbie by the throat. "You heard your sister. Run along." He waved his hand dismissively.

"No."

"No?" He glared at her. "I guess I'll have to persuade you to run away."

"Abbie said when she runs, she forgets. So I'm not going to run." Jenny's eye narrowed and she gave him a stern command. "Let her go."

The illusion pushed Abbie to the ground and squared off against Jenny.

"This is her dream, Miss Mills. What power do you think you have here?"

Jenny smirked. "You put her down, didn't you?"

The illusion pursed his lips. "You believe more readily than your sister."

"What's that got to do with anything? She'll still find a way to beat you."

"Your faith in her in stronger than her faith in herself." He started to slowly make his way to Jenny, but she back away as a reflex. "She seems to think that if she can find a way to keep me here with her, then you and everyone else she loves will be safe. She doesn't know how wrong she is about that."

With swift movements almost faster than Jenny could see, the illusion grabbed her shirt and pulled her in close to him. Despite the speed of her beating heart she didn't fight back.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He pulled her up so that she had to stand on her toes as he whispered in her ear. "I've already touched all of you, I'm inside all of you, and I will destroy all of you in my own time."

He gave her cheek a slow lick. Almost immediately she kicked him in the knee and hit him as hard as she could across his temple. He dropped her and started laughing. Jenny stared at him as he rolled back and forth on the ground.

Abbie stood between the illusion and her sister. "Go, Jenny. Please go."

"Yes, go," the look alike said between chuckles. "You can't stay away forever."

"No! I'm not going anywhere." Jenny wiped her face with the back of her hand. "You leave."

He stopped laughing. "You're being rude, Jen Jen."

"Don't you have other people to torment?"

He sat up. "I have others for that, but I shall acquiesce nonetheless." He stood and dusted himself off before walking by. "I'll be seeing you very soon," he called back to them before fading away.

Jenny let out a large breath she didn't realize she was holding. "This is one crazy dream."

"You should've left when you had the chance," Abbie scolded. "Now he wants you too."

"I'm not just going to leave you here."

"And I'm not going to let him take you. If I can keep him occupied…."

"Don't even finish that thought. I can take care of myself."

They looked at each other in awkward silence. Jenny could still feel her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted to run and hide somewhere like a scared little rabbit. She could feel the fear crawling around inside of her and put her hand over her chest as if she could stop it.

"What is this feeling?" Jenny's hands started shaking.

"Absolute terror." Abbie took in a deep breath. "Please wake up, Jenny."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't still be here."

"I guess we need more practice in lucid dreaming." Jenny tried to let out a chuckle but it came out more like a cough.

"That's what they told me." Abbie seemed to start drifting away.

"They?"

"I saw mama. Spirits in the afterlife of our family trying to help me. I haven't seen them since."

"Spirits? Since when?"

Abbie's gaze drifted farther into the distance. Jenny grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Abbie! Focus, Abbie. Don't make me slap you."

"You wouldn't dare." Abbie's eyes reconnected to Jenny.

"What did the spirits say?"

"It's a dream. I can leave whenever I want. All I need to do is open a doorway."

"I'll do it." Jenny concentrated on one thing. A blue door appeared. It opened and a white light poured out of it. "There, a doorway."

Abbie protested. "If I leave…."

"You can't keep him occupied forever. I don't know what kind of demon that was, but demons are immortal. And last I checked you aren't. Leave with me. You can catch your breath and we can figure out how to defeat him together."

Abbie hesitated.

"You still think I'm trying to trick you."

Silence.

"Abbie," she said as sweetly as possible. "Let's go."

Abbie closed her eyes for a moment before heading through the door with Jenny right behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Jenny opened her eyes in the passenger seat of Hawley's car. She could hear the roar of the engine and lights were screaming by at a high rated speed. Her head was pounding. She groaned and started to reposition herself into a more upright position.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Mills!"

The car swerved slightly off course into oncoming traffic and swung back just a quick. The blare of a car horn pitched down in the distance. Luckily it was still early enough to avoid full on morning rush hour. The jarring movement jump started her heart and the crawling feeling returned. Jenny put her hands on the dash as if she could control the car herself.

Jenny closed her eyes. "You wanna slow down before you kill us?"

"You were unconscious. I couldn't wake you up." He sounded frantic.

"Well, I'm fine so feel free to at least act sane."

The speed decreased yet the engine almost sounded disappointed it was forbidden to roar.

"I thought you were hurt. I thought it was just like Abbie." He noticed her hyperventilating. "Mills? What's going on?"

She put her hand up to her chest again wanting to stop the fear crawling inside her heart like ants on a dropped piece of candy. She gasped and curled into a ball. Hawley pulled over and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and slapped it away.

"Sorry," she said. "I can't seem to control it."

"What can I do?"

She took a few deep breaths. "It was all a dream."

"What?"

"I saw Abbie. She told me it was a dream." She took a few more breaths and looked around. "How close are we to the hospital?"

"Not far."

"When did I pass out?"

"I showed you some pictures and then you went down. Don't you remember?"

"I remember things differently. You didn't sleep too?"

He thought back. "I don't know. Maybe. I vaguely remember stairs, strange noises, but then I was on the floor and you wouldn't wake up."

"It has to be that dust. It knocks you out and then the demon comes."

"Dust? Demons? Did you hit your head?"

One last deep breath and she uncurled from her ball of fear. "Get to Abbie, now."

He knew better than to argue and pulled back into traffic.

"What are we going to do about the people in those pictures?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just get to Abbie."

Abbie's eyelids fluttered before they opened. She saw a plain white ceiling. Her eyes shifted left, then right before she finally decided to sit up. She looked around the room. Certainly looked and smelled like a hospital room, a small TV, small bed, IV jammed into her hand. She took in a breath and listened to the increasing beeping of the monitors.

"Abbie?"

The beeping increased even more when she saw Crane's familiar face. He rushed to her side practically tripping over his feet and didn't stop moving until she was safely secure in his arms. She started shaking.

"I was so worried."

His grip was tight and registered in her mind as relentless. She struggled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Get off of me." She pushed at him but he held on.

"What's wrong?"

Images of her dreams flashed in her mind. They were more real to her than her waking life. She didn't realize she was fighting the genuine article. Nothing was genuine anymore.

"Get away from me!"

She broke free and gave him a right cross to the cheek before heaving him to the floor with her legs. She ripped the IV out and jumped from the bed racing down a hall.

She could hear the demon in her head. His maniacal laughter echoed in her mind as she threw herself into a door that led to the stairwell. Her footsteps echoed her ascension.

Jenny and Hawley rounded the corner into Abbie's room and looked at the stunned Crane rising from the floor. Hawley quickly helped him up.

"Where is she?" Jenny's demanding voice did little to break him from his stunned silence.

He stammered. "She ran out that way."

"We just came from that way." Jenny darted out after her.

"C'mon," Hawley gave Crane a pat before chasing after Jenny.

They retraced their steps checking doors. They were all locked. Jenny saw the entrance to the stairs.

"This way." Jenny pushed through.

"Did she go up or down?" asked Hawley.

Jenny heard a faint click then darted up the stairs, both men at her heels.

"That could've been anything," said Hawley.

"It's her," she replied. "I know it is."

Jenny took the steps as quickly as possible skipping some whenever possible. She ran up until coming to the roof access door. It opened and shut on its own periodically with the wind. Her heart dropped.

"See," Hawley said out of breath. "Anything."

Jenny pushed by the door. To her complete horror, she saw Abbie standing on the edge of the building looking down at the street below.

"Abbie," Jenny said as calmly as she could manage. "What are you doing up there?"

"I still hear him."

"You're not dreaming anymore." She took a few tentative steps forward.

"But he's here."

Jenny glanced back at Crane before looking at Abbie. "That's not him."

Abbie spread her arms feeling the breeze in her hair and around her body. "I feel so free."

"You are." Jenny's voice cracked. "Please, Abbie. I don't want to lose you."

It was a standoff. Abbie looked around her environment. Nothing was too familiar, at least not as far as a personal connection. It all felt different. She took in a few deep breaths and felt a sense of calm wash over her before smiling back at her sister. Then she fell forward. Jenny screamed and darted after her, but she had only gone down to her knees. Jenny reached her just as her bare feet touched level ground.

"I don't want to lose you either," Abbie said.

The sisters embraced and fought back tears.

"Thanks for waking me," said Abbie.

"You'd do the same for me."

Jenny wrapped her arm around Abbie and they walked back to the stairwell together, but Abbie still shied away from Crane.


	11. Chapter 11

The blood pressure cuff released its vice like grip from Abbie's arm. Jenny stood next to the bed watching the nurse intently. Hawley, still hanging around, sat in a chair crunching on a bag of chips with his feet up on the side of the bed blocking Jenny in a corner. While Crane, very much aware that his presence caused Abbie a bit of anxiety, stood as far away as possible pretending to look out the window as he kept a watchful eye on her.

"Everything seems normal," said the nurse. "The doctor will be in to see you shortly. I'm sure she'll go ahead and release you."

"Thank you," Abbie smiled.

"Excuse me," said Jenny. "But what happened to her other nurse? Her name is Melissa."

"I'm not really sure, but I just transferred in. A lot of the staff just left suddenly."

"Is that normal?" said Jenny. "I mean for so many people to just up and leave like that?"

"I guess not, but I don't question it." The nurse walked out.

Jenny kicked Hawley's legs free from the bed and started to pace.

"What is it?" Abbie asked.

"I need to find that nurse. Nothing here makes any sense. Nobody is worried, nobody is asking questions or trying to find out how you woke up and no one else has, and now the entire staff has been replaced just like that. Doesn't any of it worry you?"

"I'm fine now. Isn't that enough?"

"There are so many questions only that nurse can answer."

"That's assuming she was even mortal to begin with," said Hawley.

"It's just weird," said Jenny. "It feels too easy."

Abbie laughed. "Trust me, it wasn't easy, okay?"

"One mustn't go courting danger." Even the sound of Crane's deeply beautiful voice made Abbie twitch a little.

"You shouldn't leave an enemy stronghold in tact either," was Jenny's retort.

"Relax, Mills." Hawley kicked his feet up again. "If whatever this is wants you or Abbie, then we'll see it again."

"You can either get your nasty feet off my sister's bed or I can rip them from your body. Your choice."

Hawley quickly dropped his feet. After a few moments, he made his way to Jenny and started rubbing her shoulders. "You're wound up so tight. Calm down and we can think this through."

Her head snapped up. "You did not just tell me to calm down."

Hawley backed away and exchanged a knowing glance with Crane. Women are crazy.

Abbie reached out her hand. "Jenny, you really do need to calm down. You've been through a lot."

Jenny sat next to Abbie, hand in hand. "You don't get to tell me to calm down either."

"Let's take the win. We'll figure it all out in time."

"If you say so." Jenny let out a huge sigh, but just the thought of leaving it alone didn't sit right with her.

Abbie shot up from her sleep barely able to breathe. She looked around at her familiar surroundings, but couldn't quite shake the feeling that someone was still trying to kill her. She felt something warm touch her hand and she jumped completely out of her bed.

"Abbie, it's just me." The bedside lamp clicked on and Abbie looked into the eyes of her sister.

"Jenny?"

"Bad dreams again? You haven't slept much since we brought you home from the hospital."

Abbie looked all around the room. "Hospital?" She thought back. It was starting to become clear. "I was in the hospital."

"Remember? We brought you home."

"We?" She took in a jagged breath. "Crane."

Jenny nodded in encouragement.

"And Hawley." She took a very deep breath to calm her nerves, but Jenny could still see her hands shaking. "What are you doing in here?"

"You kept tossing around and screaming. I thought a familiar presence would help and it did, for awhile anyway."

Abbie shook her head and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air or water… something."

"Crane's out there."

Abbie froze.

"You might wanna cover or something. I'm not sure he can handle that."

She looked at her sleep attire, black tank top and tiny cotton shorts. She glanced back at Jenny who had a giant smile on her face.

"Or you could just go out there and give him a show."

Abbie scowled and grabbed the small white blanket at the foot of the bed wrapping it around her.

"Party pooper."

Abbie walked made her way into the front room. She looked around. The lamp was still on. A shirtless Hawley lay sprawled out across the sofa taking up as much space as possible and she found herself wondering why he was still around. Crane had fallen asleep in a newly purchased recliner with a book precariously perched between the arm of the chair and the tips of his fingers as if the book were reaching down to join one already on the floor.

She made her way over to him while looking around still expecting something strange to happen. She watched him sleep for a moment, blanket slipping from her shoulders. It amazed her how he could just doze off anywhere, but he was a soldier. She watched his eyes open and then the slow forming of recognition.

"Lieutenant."

He positioned himself to stand, but she pushed him back and sat in his lap instead looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Lieutenant. If only I had done something more to…."

She put her hand to his lips preventing him from saying anything more.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her letting the book slip to the floor in a joyous thud of where it most wanted to be. She reached up and gently touched his discolored cheek. He flinched.

"Sorry," she said. "I don't think I knew what I was doing."

It was difficult for his words to escape. "That's quite all right. I probably deserved it." They both smiled and he let his head drop down to hers. "Why did you strike me?"

She hesitated. "To be honest, I thought you were trying to kill me."

His head shot up. "The very idea, I would never!"

She chuckled. "I know. Sounds ridiculous." The smile left her face as her eyes seemed to drift off into the distance.

"And yet?"

Her eyes were on his once again. "You did try. Several times."

He started to squirm.

"Tried to cut me up, pushed me off a cliff…."

"That's quite enough," he interrupted.

She leaned into him. "It wasn't _really_ you. I know that. Corbin told me…."

"Corbin told you? As in the late Sheriff?"

She pushed away and shot him a look that he clearly understood as stop interrupting. "He said he was the piece of himself left behind in my heart, a shadow of the man I once knew."

"And he was the only one who helped you?"

She recognized the implications in his tone, the sadness of being the source to any form of her pain. "He told me that whatever attacked me would try to break me down psychologically. And the best way to do that was to have someone I care about betray me in some way. What it showed me…. That thing had access to my mind. It knew everything I was planning and thinking… It was so hard to tell what was real."

She took a moment to think back on the awful ordeal. Crane tightened his hold.

"It must've been horrible for you."

"Made purgatory look like a fourth of July picnic." She formed a nervous smile.

He noticed her trembling. Her breathing had changed and the pressure from her hand on his increased proving surprisingly painful.

"You should be resting."

"So should you. You look so tired." Her fingers traced under his eyes and around his cheek until her hand found purchase at the nape of his neck.

Head to head and nose to nose, he closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her. His fingers strangled the blanket and clothes at her back as if he could keep her from leaving him again. He wanted to hold her tighter, but was afraid of hurting her small frame.

She reached behind her opening the chair and sending their feet up and then reached back up to turn off the lamp.

"Lieutenant?"

She gently shushed him pushing him back into the chair before repositioning herself so they could both comfortably occupy the same space. She spread out the blanket to cover them both before placing her head on his chest. He made sure she was properly covered. They both closed their eyes.

"Despite everything," she whispered almost to herself. "I never gave up hope on finding my way back… to you."

He let out a soft chuckle. "I'm glad you did, Lieutenant."

Jenny made her way back to the bed as quietly as she had left it to spy on her sister.

Morning had arrived and Jenny was awake unusually early. She snuck into the front room to check on Abbie who seemed to be sleeping very soundly in Crane's arms.

"They've been like that all night," whispered Hawley.

Jenny jumped not noticing he was also awake and getting ready to leave again.

"Every time Abbie so much as twitched a finger, Crane was all over her." He slid on his shoes. "I think she had a few more nightmares but it seems like he's really helping her with those."

"So you're leaving? Just like that?"

The slightly raised voice caused a chain reaction. Abbie stirred then Crane shifted to pull her into him but neither of them woke up completely. Hawley crossed over to Jenny trying to keep from waking the sleeping pair.

"Just passing through, remember," he said.

"You're always just passing through."

"You were so focused in that nurse that you neglected the patients, okay. I've got a lead."

"How did you get a lead?" Jenny asked as if she couldn't believe it was possible. "When did you get a lead?"

"You've got enough to worry about."

She gave him a stern glare.

He let out a sigh. "Okay, fine. It's happened before. One of the mothers said her daughter went through a similar ordeal and woke up just fine about a week later, but she wasn't exactly the same girl that went in. She was acting sort of strange, doing things she wouldn't normally do, and talking in her sleep."

Jenny looked in Abbie's direction. "What sort of strange?"

"She didn't say."

"Well, what did the girl say in her sleep?"

"Mostly calling out for help, telling her mother she needed to beware of all temptations or something like that. The mother told the nurse all of this the day her husband was admitted."

"Was it Melissa?" Jenny practically spat the name.

"The woman is going to let me talk to her daughter about what happened."

"Why would she even tell you all of this?"

He leaned into her smiling. "I can be pretty persuasive."

"Not that persuasive." She pushed him away.

He chuckled and grabbed his jacket. "I'll let you know what I find out." He paused to watch Crane and Abbie for a brief moment before heading out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Crane opened his eyes. It took a moment for his brain to reboot but at least his eidetic dysfunction had dissipated. The day never looked so glorious. He stretched out his long limbs vaguely aware of the weight on his chest until she groaned. His arm back around her he watched her breathe and then, with great joy, he looked into her deeply beautiful eyes.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. Did you sleep well?"

"The last thing I wanted was more sleep." She sat up and he followed. "How about you? You look more rested."

"Never better." He was practically beaming.

She stifled a laugh. "What are you so happy about?"

"Just happy to see you well. There was a moment when I thought…." He wished he could just forget the entire incident. "…When I thought I lost you."

"Well, you didn't. I'm fine."

The bright smile left his face. "Lieutenant, I feel I must apologize for my actions. I've been distracted and it almost cost you your life. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Aw." She reached up placing her hands on either side of his face. "There's nothing to forgive. You had something absolutely horrible happen. You needed time to adjust."

"But I let it jeopardize my duty to you."

"I'm your duty now?"

He hesitated.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, okay? I'm fine. Things are fine. Everything is fine."

He lowered his head to hers and took one of her hands in his. Abbie heard the floor creak and turned around.

"Oops," said Jenny. "Bad timing. Want some coffee?"

"Sure." Abbie stood and Crane quickly followed suit. "Let me wash up first." She left her blanket and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"You look better, Crane." Jenny made her way to the kitchen and he followed. "Guess you finally got some sleep."

"Yes, quite well, thank you."

"Only sleeping, huh? Pity."

Crane's eyes cut to hers. "If you are implying that I have had an improper relationship with your sister…."

"More like wishful thinking," she mumbled though he heard her perfectly clear, a slight smile playing at his lips. "So, Crane, I never got a chance to say thanks for keeping an eye on her."

"There's no need."

"I know, but I still wanted you to know how grateful I am that she has a friend like you in her life."

"And I am grateful she has such a fiercely devoted sister."

She grinned and then shook it off. "Okay, enough with the mushy stuff. Have any breakfast requests?" She poured him a cup of coffee. "No, wait. Pancakes, right?"

He nodded eagerly and she turned to the stove to pour the batter.

His expression took on a more solemn pose. "Miss Jenny, you never told me if you found anything unusual…."

"In that whacked out house?" she interrupted. "I'm not sure what that place really is. It's like ground zero for crazy. Got about a zillion questions about it. I found pictures of the patients in one of the rooms with some of the personnel including that nurse." She thought back. "It was weird. At some point while I was there I entered a dream world. That's where I found Abbie."

"You had a dream about your sister?"

"No, well yes but it was strange. It was real and yet not." She let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure how to explain it. Just not like other dreams I've had, you know. It seemed more real and harder to remember, but easier to control."

He gave her a knowing nod. "Yes, I experienced a similar dream of my own. I was never quite certain if I had fallen asleep, or when." He seemed to drift off into thought.

"Well, the important thing is that I got her out of there."

"You got her out?"

"Yeah, why?"

"A girl told me they could only save themselves."

"What girl? And who are they?"

"There was a girl who talked to me in a vision at the hospital. I originally took notice of her standing in a window upon our first encounter of the domicile. In the vision, I saw the patients caged in their rooms. She told me they could only save themselves."

"What happens if someone interferes?"

They heard the click of a closing door and Abbie emerged wrapped in a robe. "That coffee somehow smells unbelievably amazing." She poured herself a cup. "What are you two talking about?"

Crane and Jenny looked at each other seeming to have a complete conversation in a matter of moments and only with their eyes.

Crane stammered. "Y-your sister was just saying how glad she was to have you back."

Jenny quickly plastered on a grin. "Yeah, we were all really worried."

"Aw," Abbie gave Jenny's cheek a pinch and walked away.

"So are you feeling okay?"

"Sure," said Abbie. "I feel fantastic."

There was a moment of silence. Crane and Jenny exchanged glances while watching Abbie.

"Um… so pancakes?" said Jenny. "You should really eat something, you know, to keep your strength up." She handed Crane a finished plate.

Abbie heard Jenny's voice quiver and her eyes locked on to watch her closely. "We got any fruit?"

"Sure." Jenny turned back to the stove. "You want anything else?"

Abbie watched Jenny fidget with the pan. "You seem nervous about something."

Jenny's body completely froze. "What? That's silly." Her eyes found their way to Crane who immediately attempted to distract Abbie.

"Here, you may have my mine. It has been some time since you've last eaten."

"I can wait." Abbie put a hand on her hip. "You two are acting weird. Spill it."

They exchanged glances once again before Crane explained.

"We were simply worried about your mental state after your horrible ordeal."

"No you weren't."Abbie's lips curled up in an odd way, as if she were plotting something. "You were wondering what may have come back. Am I the person you both love, or am I something else?"

"Lieutenant?"

She turned and walked away without so much as a word. Jenny and Crane watched her until she entered the bedroom. Crane's eyes locked on to Jenny's, eyebrow raised.

"Relax, I'm on it."

Jenny knocked at the door briefly before walking in.

"Come to investigate me?" Abbie asked while closing her pants.

"Well, it's just like you said. We're worried about you."

Abbie's face contorted again to the strange smile from the kitchen. "What did that child tell him?" There was a change in her voice. It seemed deeper with gravel-like undertones.

"What are you talking about? What girl?"

"I know he told you. You wouldn't be in here if he didn't give you reason to believe that something was wrong."

Jenny took in a jagged breath. "You're the demon."

"Your little gang has caused quite a problem for us."

"What are going to do with Abbie?"

"Whatever I want," she laughed.

"I swear, as soon as we find out who you are…."

"You're looking too hard." The strain in her voice disappeared.

"What?"

"You're looking too hard," Abbie repeated. "The solution is easier than you think."

"Abbie?" Jenny's voice cracked and she moved cautiously towards her sister.

"One more step and I'll just kill her now." The growl in her voice returned.

Jenny froze. Without the distraction of conversation she heard a gentle rumbling, almost like a deep purr emanating from Abbie.

"What do I do? What do you want me to do?"

"It's not like you to be so confused. You're usually so decisive."

"I won't let you hurt her."

"Then you should stay out of the way." Abbie left the room and without so much as a glance passed by Crane.

"Where are you going?" Jenny called out.

Abbie just smiled back at Jenny before heading out.

Crane was confused and turned his attention to Jenny. "Where is she going?"

"I don't know." She could hardly speak. Her voice was a whisper. "It's not her."

"What do you mean?"

"She looks like her, but that's not Abbie." Jenny pulled out her phone and started dialing. "I mean… I think a part of her is Abbie, but something else has taken over her mind."

Crane watched her intently as she waited for the call to go through.

"Hawley! We've got a big problem. Meet us at the archives."


	13. Chapter 13

Crane and Jenny searched through the books waiting for Hawley to arrive. The moment Hawley came through the door, Jenny was practically shouting.

"What did you find out?"

"Good morning to you too, Mills." He gave a nod in greeting to Crane.

"Now."

"Well, for starters, that kid is no kid. Maybe she was at some point, but when I got there she attacked me and told me I would die soon. I barely got away before you called. It seems that this demon possesses people in their sleep."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "That part is obvious, Hawley. I want to know how to stop it. How do I get my sister back?"

"Ah, I found something," said Crane. "It would seem that the dream demon can possess a person through the dream after wearing down the host. Once inside…" he paused and glanced up. "The demonic possession is permanent."

"That can't be true," said Jenny. She snatched the book from his hands. "Let me see that."

"So there's no way to kill it?" Hawley asked.

"It can only be killed while it still occupies the host," Crane continued. "But the host may die as well."

Jenny tossed the book. "Well, I don't believe that."

"Mills…."

"I said I don't believe it!" she interrupted. "I don't care what some dumb book says. She's not lost forever to some demon, okay? She talked to me. It was her. I know it was her and I know I can save her."

Hawley crossed over and grabbed Jenny's shoulders. "Even that kid's mom thinks it's hopeless. She said her kid hasn't been the same since."

She pushed him away and started pacing, biting at her thumb.

"The mom doesn't even know where her kid is anymore."

"I do," said Jenny.

"How could you possibly know that?" Crane asked.

"Sure. Maybe they're all back at that house. Crane, you said you first saw a girl there before seeing her again at the hospital."

"Yes. She was standing by a window."

"Hawley, do you have a picture of her?"

He pulled a photograph from his pocket and Jenny snatched it away before he had a chance to extend his arm.

"Is this the girl you saw?" She held the picture up to Crane.

"She is indeed."

"Then we get to that house. I'm sure of it." She wasn't sure about anything, but it was a good place to start.

"And then what?" asked Hawley. "It's not like we can just sneak up behind her and slap the demon out."

"Agreed, said Crane. "We must use something that will subdue the creature without harming her." He snapped his fingers, a revelation. "Like a chain of iron."

"Iron?" said Jenny.

"It is believed that iron can exorcise demons among other things."

"I've got just the thing," said Hawley.

"Or we can just use salt." Jenny paused. "Crane, you said the girl told you that Abbie had to help herself out."

He gave a stiff nod.

"Then we have to go in and tell her."

"So we, what, take a bunch of sleeping pills and hope we got to sleep?" Hawley's voice was starting to get on Jenny's nerves.

"I believe that the substance which first caused the lieutenant's ailment will still be amply present."

"Well then let's go." Jenny headed for the door.

"Whoa, slow down there, Mills. A puff of that stuff is what started all of this in the first place, remember?"

"A bunch of it, sure," she replied. "But I only took in a little if any and I'm fine. Abbie would be fine too if I hadn't interfered."

Crane attempted to console her. "You had no way of knowing what would happen if you intervened on her behalf."

"Are you helping us or not, Hawley?"

"Of course I'm helping you. I just wanna make sure we have what we need. We're basically fighting blind here."

"Not blind, Mr. Hawley," said Crane. "We have faith. All will be as it should."

"And love," was Jenny's retort.

"Great. I suppose I have to supply the pixie dust," Hawley said sarcastically. "Let's get this party started.


	14. Chapter 14

The group arrived and headed up the walkway to the house. Crane put his hand on the doorknob, but the door swung open freely.

"It would seem that someone is expecting us."

"Let's not disappoint them." Jenny pulled her gun and pushed by Crane. "Looks like they got a new decorator."

"It looks like a cheesy horror movie in here," said Hawley. "I don't know whether to run or laugh."

"Well," said Jenny. "If you run, I'll laugh, right after I shoot you."

Crane put his finger up to his lips then pointed up. They heard faint noises, almost mumbling sounds coming from the second floor. Jenny nodded and led the way up.

At the top of the stairs she looked around. The sound was still playing a creepy mix of backwards chanting all overlapping and in different languages. She headed toward the sound in the large room on the left.

Crane pressed his back against the wall on one side of the door, Jenny and Hawley did the same on the other. Jenny saw the door was cracked open just a bit. There were shadows moving around but she couldn't quite make out what they were doing. She locked eyes with Crane. He was ready. Just as she started to ease the door open, it flew open on its own.

"What took you so long?" Abbie's voice was light and fun. She stood on the far side of the room. "Honestly, I thought you had given up."

"Abbie?" Jenny took a few hesitant steps inside.

"You so want to believe that." Abbie slowly shook her head.

"I didn't hear the change in your voice, so I thought…."

"She doesn't have much time," Abbie interrupted. "How do you plan on stopping me?"

Hawley whipped a thin chain at Abbie that wrapped around her arms. She winced a little but still seemed strong.

"If you're looking to immobilize me, this isn't enough." Her eyes filled in all black and the items in the room started to float.

Crane had managed to sneak around the outer edge of the room until he was close enough to completely cover her with a heavy net made solely from iron. All the floating items dropped as Abbie's body collapsed to the ground, her screaming breaking the hearts of everyone in the room.

"Well, we got her," said Hawley.

Jenny forced her attention to Crane. "What do you think? Ring of salt just to be sure?"

He nodded. "Whatever it takes to keep the body here while we locate the soul."

"Jenny," Abbie's voice was soft and pleading. "Please, Jenny. Let me go."

Jenny clenched her hands into fists.

Abbie switched victims. "Crane! Ichabod, please. Jenny's lost her mind. She's wrong and you know it. Please, help me."

"I am helping you." He finished the salt circle and stood by Jenny not wanting to look at Abbie lying on the floor.

Jenny took in a deep breath. "Okay, so who's staying out? We need someone to keep an eye on her."

"I cannot in good conscious continue to stand idly by while she is suffering," said Crane. "I'm going with you."

"Guess that means I'm out by default," said Hawley.

Jenny scooped up a few pinches of the dust from a nearby dresser and put it in Hawley's hand.

"I'm counting on you to watch us. Don't fall asleep."

"Or else Freddy Krueger will get me, I know." Hawley let out a nervous laugh before locking his eyes with hers. "Be careful."

She smiled. "Always."

Jenny backed up next to Crane and gave Hawley a nod. He took in a deep breath, held up his hand, and blew the dust into their faces. Crane helped Jenny to the floor. She was out almost the instant she was down. Crane placed her carefully before nodding off beside her.


	15. Chapter 15

Jenny sat up on the ground near the outskirts of the woods.

"I guess it worked." She stood up and looked around. "Crane?" No answer. "Hey, Crane!" Silence. She saw a tiny cabin in the middle of a clearing. It seemed to be sitting in the middle of a spotlight.

All was deadly quiet. The sky swirled a mix of deep reds and dark blues as she approached the cabin.

"You think you can save her?" Voices spoke to her as one seemingly from everywhere. It echoed all around her.

Jenny looked around for the source, but she was alone. She could hear familiar voices among the strangers in the choir: Corbin, Crane, Abbie.

"Many have tried. Many have failed."

Ignoring the voices she pressed on. She walked up the three steps that led to the deck of the tiny wooden cabin and knocked. The door opened wide revealing mostly darkness with a very faint light shining all the way in the back.

"I'm not that adventurous," she said to herself.

She turned to leave but crashed into a wooden wall. She looked around the room. There were no windows, no doors, only walls. She watched the candle flickering in the middle of the room slowly snuff itself out leaving her alone in the darkness.

Jenny reached into her pocket and pulled a flashlight. It was a strange thing to find items she needed appearing at will. She examined the room further placing her hand on the wall and following it, examining the space with both her hands and her eyes. Perhaps there was a way out disguised to match her surroundings. Movies had been known to use such a device. Sure enough, she found a hallway.

"Where are you going?"

She turned and the room had changed to a basic living room with recliner. The only light was coming from a TV.

"I asked you a question." The man in the chair said again. His voice sounded worn but not very familiar.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Side."

He chuckled. "You seem witty. I hadn't expected that."

"Who are you?"

"Your enemy."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"You're in my master's way."

Jenny let out a long sigh. "Right now you're in my way." The house started to shake.

"What are you doing?"

She held out her palm and trapped the man in a bubble of her own making. "I'm getting really tired of being nice."

He threw himself at the walls trying to get out.

She closed her palm shrinking the bubble. "Where is my sister?"

"I cannot disobey the master." He still looked an old man, his eyes opened wide with fear. She almost felt sorry for him… almost.

"I'm your master now." She squeezed the bubble tighter. "Now talk or I'll squish you."

The man transformed into a line of shadow bouncing around inside the container before changing back. Out of breath he held up his hand and she loosened her grip.

"I cannot tell you where, but if you have power enough to understand, you can easily find her yourself."

She released him and chuckled to herself. "Of course. Why didn't I realize that sooner?" A doorway appeared beside her.

"Be warned, the master is always close by."

"Who is your master anyway?"

"Don't you know?" His lips spread into a suspicious smile. "Everyone knows the master." He slowly faded away.

She took a deep breath and went through the door.

Crane opened his eyes. He was back in the hospital room sitting in a chair overlooking an empty bed. He stood and headed out the door surveying the area. The floor looked the same as it did before. The lost souls were trapped in their rooms, but their bodies had slowly started turning translucent. Fear griped at his heart threatening to immobilize him. His eyes shot to every room. Every room that was void of Abbie filled him with a joy he shouldn't feel at the suffering of others. He finally stood in the center of the floor.

"Listen to me! All of you are capable of freeing yourselves from your imprisonment. You must realize the power each of you has within before it's too late."

"It's already too late."

Crane turned at the familiar voice and looked at the little girl.

"Lost to fear."

"And you do not suffer the same fate?"

She tilted her head slightly right.

"My friend has met with your mother and seen your body in a possessed state, yet here you are, free to roam about as you please."

"He is the other, not your friend."

A cold chill raced down his spine. "I'm looking for my friends. Have you seen anyone new? A female, perhaps?"

She pointed to a room directly behind him.

Crane slowly turned only to see the collapsed body of Hawley trapped in a room and slowly disappearing.

Crane debated if this was, in fact, the actual spirit of Hawley or an illusion sent to distract him. He approached the room. How did he miss seeing Hawley when he searched the rooms before?

He knocked on the jamb. "Hawley?"

Hawley looked up. He looked tired and worn. "Crane?" He ran up to the bars. "What the hell? What are you doing? What's going on?"

"I am uncertain. How long have you been here?"

"You should know. You trapped me here."

"Me?" He thought back to what Abbie had told him. The demon tormenting her had taken on his form. "You cannot trust what you see while here, Mr. Hawley."

"What do you mean? In where?"

"The dream world… or something like it."

"Dream world? So none of this is real?"

"It appears to be a place where sleepers can meet for a shared experience, but evil also resides here."

"Okay, Crane. You're freaking me out. How do I get out of this cage?"

"Imagine yourself getting out. You are the one in control of yourself."

"Really? Sounds simple enough." He pushed at the bars. Nothing happened. He tried to pull them apart using much more force, but the result was still the same. "What gives here, Crane?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It would seem that Miss Jenny is the only one among us with a full understanding of lucid dreaming. Try something completely unrealistic."

With far less effort than expected, Hawley walked through the bars.

"There, you see." Crane seemed smug.

"Yeah, well that still doesn't explain what I was doing in there."

"Indeed. I thought we warned you not to fall asleep. Who knows what that creature might be doing…."

"Whoa, hey there, Crane. The last time I saw you were in the hospital. Jenny and I just left to check out some house."

Crane's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"I vaguely remember chasing Abbie to the roof and then seeing you and Abbie sleeping in a recliner." Hawley appeared to be concentrating very hard on the two memories. "But that was before the you who, I guess, wasn't you led me here."

"You've been here all this time?" Crane's eyes slowly left Hawley's in favor of the shadows before growing distant.

"Oh man, what is it?

"The person in the real world, the one who inhabits your body is a creature of the dark."

"You're talking gibberish right now."

Crane's eyes cut back. "Your body has been possessed, Mr. Hawley. Miss Jenny and I left a demon to watch over us. It means that all of us are in grave danger."


	16. Chapter 16

Jenny emerged from the door next to an ocean. Old sailing ships filled the skies sailing upside down around fluffy clouds while living teddy bears slid down rainbow slides into the cove below.

"This is different," she said to herself.

She slowly approached the cove while three bears splashed around and laughed.

"Excuse me?"

The sound of her voice made the bears jump and try to hide.

"No, wait! Please, I need some help."

The pink bear walked up to her.

"I'm trying to find someone… my sister."

The other two walked over in line with first; one green and one brown. They watched her with wonder.

"Can you help me? Have you seen someone…" she hesitated a moment, fearful of how they might react, wondering who held their allegiance. "… Someone who doesn't belong in your world?"

The bears looked at each other and then pointed a large, rounded paw at her.

"No, someone like me. Another person who doesn't really belong in a world of dreams."

They looked at each other again. The green one walked away urging Jenny to follow. The others reached up to her hands and pulled her along. They stopped at the edge of the beach and pointed out to the rocks bordering the cave and the open ocean. Jenny recognized the silhouette. Sitting on the rocks in the distance, Abbie was watching the sunrise.

"Abbie!"

She didn't respond.

Jenny tried to run out to Abbie, but the bears held on. She looked down at them. "Thank you so much."

They still refused to let go of her hands. She tried to shake them off, but they shook their heads at her and pointed back to an area void of light and growing darker by the minute.

"Is something coming?"

They nodded.

"It's Him, isn't it? The one they call Master."

They nodded again.

"Then I'll have to be quick. Please, let me help her."

They looked at each other and then released her. Jenny ran to Abbie calling her name as the water made its way up her body. Finally, as the water reached Jenny's waist, Abbie turned. Jenny saw something glisten in the sun, sparkling scales in shades of blue and green at Abbie's waist.

"Abbie?"

Abbie dove into the water giving Jenny a full view of her magnificent tail. With remarkable speed she reached Jenny.

"You're a mermaid?"

Abbie smiled. "When I want to be." She stood on her own feet and materialized a beautiful, shear gown in the same colors as her tail that was equally elegant and revealing. Jenny grabbed her and held on tight.

"So you figured it out?"

"I don't even know why it was so hard at first. Once you realized you're dreaming, it's a piece of cake."

"Then why haven't you come home yet?"

Abbie's eyes softened to something more closely related to pity. "Needed the practice. You don't know how far gone I was there for a bit." She walked slowly out of the water, regal, like a goddess. The bears knelt down at her feet.

"Well, you understand it all now. It's time to come home. Some demon has possessed your body."

"It's just the mater." She said it as if it were all so perfectly normal and inspected some nearby flowers.

"So you've just sold your soul to the devil?"

Abbie created a gazebo with a cushy chaise lounge at its center. A bed of flowers formed around the chair as she approached, and ivy started winding up the poles sprouting even more flowers as it grew.

"I'm so free now," Abbie said. "He always keeps his promises."

Crane walked onto the grass deflecting Jenny's attention. As a reflex, she pulled a gun from behind her and pointed it at him.

Crane stopped and held up his hands. "Miss Jenny, it's me."

"How do I know that?"

"That is the real Crane." Abbie's voice sounded a bit sad. "The devil always keeps his promises. You three should head back before the master arrives."

"The master?" asked Crane. He looked at Jenny for clarity.

"Three?" She lowered the gun and returned a curious glance of her own before seeing Hawley emerge seemingly from nowhere. "What the hell!"

Crane quickly jumped to his defense. "Hawley seems to have been affected by the elements of the house during your initial visit."

"This is an interesting place." Hawley looked around and noticed the walking teddy bears. "Those are freaky."

"What did we leave I charge of our safety?"

Abbie giggled. "He'll be fine if you show him how to leave. That particular demon will leave as soon as he returns, but I suggest you leave now."

"What's going on here, Mills?" asked Hawley. "Grab Abbie and let's go."

"She has to want to leave, Hawley." Jenny stashed the gun away. "She needs to create her own exit and walk through it. But right now, I don't think she wants to."

Abbie elegantly draped herself across the chair watching them as if they were a stage play, her own private performance. The more the sun climbed in the sky, the more light was cast on her dress, and the more her body was revealed—a perfect silhouette. The air caught in Crane's throat and he forced his attention to Jenny. Hawley, on the other hand, was far more obvious in his stares and clearly lost interest in the conversation. Jenny punched his arm.

"Focus, Hawley."

"I was." Hawley caught sight of Jenny's anger and revised. "I meant on the situation."

"Oh really? And what did you come up with?"

"You won't like it and you're probably too close to the situation to completely hear me out."

"Oh? And what is this grand idea?"

"We leave without her."

Jenny and Crane both exploded with their protests in a cacophony of words that were hard to pick out before they fell into a rhythm of taking turns.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," said Crane. "You would honestly be in favor of leaving her here? To be a slave to a monster?"

"After everything I've been through to find her? She would do anything to help me if I ever needed it and I'm not about to turn my back on her because you're a coward."

"Whoa, whoa! Here me out." Hawley tried to regain control. "Think about it."

"Think about what, Mr. Hawley? Explain it to me."

"I can't explain it here. Not now." He locked eyes with Jenny. "Think about it. You know her, but you're too close to see it clearly."

The little bears started to jump and wave frantically.

"It's too late now," said Abbie. "He comes."


	17. Chapter 17

He emerged from the shadows and stood in front of the group, only not as the Crane doppelganger he seemed to favor. He had taken on a different appearance. Still tall, still beautiful, all dark, everything except the sparkle in his teeth, a smile like a crocodile inviting in his prey for dinner.

"What do you think?" He opened his arms and posed a few times as if showing off his new look. "It'll be a bit less confusing now, don't you think?"

He didn't wait for a response. All that was on his mind was Abbie. He knelt next to her and kissed her hand.

"Foul demon," said Crane. "I demand you release her."

He glanced to Crane. "Demand? Who are you to make demands of me? Are you God?" He stood.

"Careful there, Crane," said Hawley.

Crane kept a close eye on the other. "He cannot harm me."

The demon growled. "Can't I?"

Abbie reached up and touched the demon's arm. "You promised me. Are you going back on your word?"

He made his way back to the ground placing his head in Abbie's lap. Crane stepped forward but Jenny lifted her arm to his chest.

"So you're the devil?" Jenny tilted her head ever so slightly.

"The devil, Satan, Lucifer. Call me what you wish. I go by so many names."

"I'm not impressed. I thought you'd be, I don't know, scarier."

"You should be honored that I've taken a personal interest."

"What do you want with my sister?"

He lifted his head and smiled wide once again. "What don't I want with your sister?"

"Don't be disgusting," said Abbie. She kept her eyes averted from her friends.

"Your sister has bartered quite a deal for your lives, as I knew she would." The demon was very smug, lecherous, every syllable laced with innuendo. "You're all free to go."

"I'm not going anywhere without Abbie." Jenny took a bold step forward.

"Oh yes you are." He grabbed Abbie by the throat pulling her from her seat and into his chest. "Or I could just kill her right now, your choice."

"I thought you didn't want to kill her."

"She's mine to do with as I please."

"You're a monster."

"Thank you, my dear. Time to wake up now."

Jenny created her door without much effort and glanced at the men. Crane furrowed his brow.

"He'll kill her."

"I doubt it," Crane replied. He held out his hand to help create his own door.

"Create your exit, Hawley." Jenny took another fleeting glance at Abbie in the demon's grasp. "You promise he won't betray us when we return? He'll be okay?"

"Completely fine," Abbie rasped. Her eyes looked desperate. "Please go."

Jenny gave Abbie one stiff nod before plowing through her door. Hawley quickly followed suit through a door of his own. Crane hesitated. He took a quick glance at the demon.

"I win." His smug smile spread across his face as he watched the anger spread across Crane's.

Abbie shook her head ever so slightly stopping Crane from pursuing the source of his rage.

"You may have won the battle," Crane's fingers twitched at his sides. "But the war is far from over." He made his way through the door before losing his senses to attack the ruler of the underworld.

Jenny opened her eyes to discover she had been tied back to back with Crane. She struggled for a moment and then saw Abbie's body lying motionless on the floor beside her. Jenny's body tensed and she lowered her head wallowing in her failure.

Crane took in a deep breath before opening his eyes. "Miss Jenny?" He pulled on his ropes. "Are you there?"

"Right here." She grabbed his hand.

"So we're alive. I must admit, I don't feel rested at all. If anything I feel far more exhausted and a bit confused. "

"Same." She scanned the room before calling out. "Hawley!"

"Do you think he made it back safely?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. I mean, is any of this even real? Was he really possessed by some demon and tied us up here?" She twisted her wrists free from the ropes as if they weren't even there. "These ropes were tied by an amateur."

Crane unraveled his own arms. "Or by someone who wanted us to free ourselves."

"Then why bother to tie us up at all?" She looked around the room. "I mean, how do you tell the difference between a very realistic dream world and the real thing?"

"We followed the rules." He slowly rose to his feet.

She scoffed. "Did we? I mean, who even told you those rules? Some little girl in a dream and then you told me and then we both just accepted them as fact."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know what I'm saying!" She was practically shouting. "I don't know anything. I've dabbled in lucid dreaming before, but it's never been that easy."

He pouted. "I didn't find it that simple."

"And it's not just that," she continued sounding frantic. "My memory, it's like… I don't know, foggy? I only feel panic. Abbie was like that when she woke up and then she wasn't Abbie anymore."

He reached for her but she jumped at his touch. "I assure you that we are awake and in our correct reality."

"Are we?" She noted his expression. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy."

Crane turned his head to a creak from the hallway and quietly made his way to the wall beside the door. He glanced back and Jenny. She gave him a stiff nod and called out for Hawley again. Crane flattened his body against the wall as footsteps quickly approached. He grabbed the man as he entered the room and wrestled him to the ground.

"Hey, Crane, nice to see you too."

"How can we be sure that you are, in fact, the real Nick Hawley?"

"The real… who else would I be?"

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Jenny.

"Can you let go of me, please?" Crane loosened his grip allowing Hawley to force his way up. "Thanks." He straightened his jacket. "I woke up outside on the lawn but all the doors were locked, had to break in."

"What do you remember?"

Hawley strained to think. "Uh… this house, being trapped, maybe… weird places, freaky talking teddy bears." A smile spread across his face. "Abbie had a real nice dress."

"Mister Hawley," Crane chided.

"Don't tell me you weren't looking too. I saw you."

Jenny let out an audible sound of disgust and turned away.

"So do you trust me now?" Hawley asked.

"Mister Hawley, have you experienced any lapses in your memory or have any feelings of lightheadedness and sheer terror?"

"What?"

"Miss Jenny is currently questioning the validity of our current reality."

"Seriously?"

They looked in her direction. Jenny had sat on the floor next to Abbie looking lost in thought and utterly defeated.

Jenny placed a hand on Abbie's back and was relieved to feel the rise and fall of her chest. "What do I do? Tell me how to bring you back. Tell me how to defeat him."

"If only it were that simple," said Abbie.

Jenny lifted her hand slowly inched away. "Abbie?"

Abbie lifted her head. "I can't be defeated so easily. So I suggest you either stand aside, or make me an offer."

"Give my sister back!"

"She made her own deal. Coming back isn't part of it."

"What kind of deal?" asked Crane.

She put a finger to her lips and whispered. "It's a secret."

"What do you want?" asked Jenny.

"Just some time." Abbie stood and walked to the window. "I need you to stay out of my way for at least twelve hours, the next twelve hours."

"That's oddly specific," said Crane.

"Yes." She glanced back at him. "And why do you think that is?"

"What's happening in the next twelve hours?"

She smiled Abbie's warm smile. "Your world's end." With a chuckle she closed her eyes heading back to the dream world.


	18. Chapter 18

Crane caught Abbie before her body could crash into the ground. He held her delicately in his arms cradling her head and brushed the hair from her face watching her breathe.

"I wonder what kind of deal she made," said Jenny.

Hawley shifted looking uncomfortable.

"Something you want to share with the class?"

"Well, I just didn't want to tell you in there… wherever 'there' was. She didn't seem like she wanted you to know."

"Didn't want us to know what?" asked Jenny.

"I just overheard some talking. She was willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of everyone, but he wouldn't make that deal. Her sacrifice was for one of you, one life for the safety of another."

Crane and Jenny exchanged glances. "If she could only choose one, then surely she chose her sister."

"I thought I was just hearing things," Hawley continued. "It was coming through the speakers of the hospital."

"I wonder what it is the demon truly desires," said Crane.

"Either to exterminate or to enslave all of humanity most likely," said Jenny. "The real question is was Hawley meant to overhear that conversation."

"If we try to stop him, Abbie will be lost," said Hawley.

"If we don't try to stop him, everyone will be lost," said Crane. "She did not sacrifice her immortal soul for us to do nothing."

Jenny shook her head. "She really needs to stop doing that."

"It is clear we intend to fight, but by which plane do we mean to face this demon? In the waking world, he will most likely use her against us. In the dream world, he can take on any form of his choosing."

"Yes, but we have control over what happens to us in there," said Jenny. "It may give us an advantage."

"That would leave our physical bodies at risk."

Hawley interjected. "I could watch out for you guys."

Crane's eyes cut to Jenny's. The expression on his face spoke volumes to her.

"You don't trust me?" Hawley's question was more like a statement.

"We don't know if you're you or not," said Jenny. "I mean they said you'd be fine, but do we really trust the word of a demon?"

"I don't know what to do to gain back your trust," Hawley protested. "I feel like myself."

"I'd rather we all go in together and trust that our bodies will be fine," said Jenny. "If he wanted us dead, I'm pretty sure he would've killed us a long time ago."

"We do not all need to put forth the risk, Miss Jenny." Crane finally released Abbie placing her head gently on the ground. "You seem to be the one with the greatest control. In the dream world I may turn into a hindrance, but here I can be your protector."

"Go in alone?"

"You are the most likely candidate to be kept safe by her bargain. You cannot be harmed in this world or any other. But if Mister Hawley's veracity is in question, we cannot trust him to aid us in either."

"I can't just leave you here with a demon," said Jenny.

Hawley scoffed and walked to the window.

"I can handle myself, Miss Jenny, but I fear that your sister may not have much time left."

"Um, hey guys?" said Hawley. "You might not have time to do any kind of plan. Looks like _The Walking Dead_ out there."

Jenny and Crane rushed over and peered out. Jenny practically growled when she saw one of the people in the front. Even from the second floor, she recognized Melissa's face.

"We appear to be surrounded," said Crane.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch with my bare hands."

Hawley grabbed Jenny before she could storm out. "Maybe you shouldn't try to take on an entire zombie horde by yourself."

"Indeed," said Crane. "Besides, she has most likely been under a demonic influence all this time. Her actual personality may be a bit less…."

"Less of a murderous, conniving, lying, bitch?" Jenny interrupted.

"I was going to say devious."

"What's the plan, guys?" asked Hawley.

"Miss Jenny goes in. We protect her physical form."

"You guys can't handle that many people," Jenny said.

"We're not helpless, you know," said Hawley.

"We'll set up a blockade and hold out as long as we can." Crane touched her shoulder. "You must find her and put an end to this post haste."

Jenny gave a stiff nod. "Hold down the fort, Captain."

"God speed."

Crane held a tiny amount of dust in his hands and blew it in Jenny's face. Within seconds, she was unconscious in Crane's arms, the sound of people banging relentlessly on the front door down below.

"That can't possibly be good for her," said Hawley.

"Agreed," Crane replied.

"How is she?"

"Resting soundly." He placed her next to Abbie.

Hawley moved out of the room and peeked over the banister as the front door flew open and the people slowly poured in.

"We're out of time," he called back.

"You're not afraid, are you, Mister Hawley?"

"Absolutely. I've never been dead before."

Cane moved to the hallway. "We shall stand strong together. The Mills sisters will not face this danger alone."

Hawley smirked. "It just never turns off, does it?"

"We need a blockade."

"They don't seem to be that interested in climbing up after us. They're waiting for something."

Crane glanced down at them. "Waiting for the order to attack."

"Then we have time to try something." Hawley looked around. "Help me with this bookcase. We can block the stairs and maybe slow them down."

They grabbed the full bookcase and dumped it over. Books and knickknacks flew down the steps creating a dangerous obstacle before wedging the shelf against the wall and banister. Satisfied it was enough for now, they moved back into the room and proceeded to move furniture in front of the door before finally flipping the bed on its side and hiding behind it, weapons ready. It wasn't long before they heard the horde moving up the stairs, tripping over the books and beating the bookcase apart.

"Are you ready, Mr. Hawley?"

Hawley let out a little chuckle. "You're not scared, are you?"

Crane smiled back at him before glancing at the sisters lying unconscious on the floor nearby. "They mean the world to me."

Hawley followed his gaze. "I know."

They looked at each other, the horde banging loudly at the door.


	19. Chapter 19

It started with just a few light knocks. Slowly, a number of hands and the force they were pounding on the door became more prominent.

"Sounds like they're making it over the first hurdle," said Hawley. "They'll be in here with us soon."

"I'm well aware of that, Mr. Hawley." Crane sounded annoyed. "We cannot harm them. They may merely be innocent bystanders caught in this web of evil."

"And what if they want to hurt us, or worse yet them?"

Crane watched Jenny intently. "We will fight for all their lives and pray Miss Jenny will be successful post haste."

As they listened to the pounding increase, Jenny sat up.

"Miss Jenny?"

She glanced around the room, a confused look on her face.

"What happened?" asked Hawley.

"I don't know," she replied. "I never went in. I'm not really sure I even went to sleep… unless this is the dream."

"This is no dream," said Crane. "He's blocked you somehow."

"What somehow?" said Hawley. "He's the freaking devil."

"He's not obeying the rules," said Jenny.

"Like I said, devil."

A hand punched through a section of the door. Others quickly followed and started pulling the door apart piece by piece.

"We're out of time," said Jenny. She looked over at Abbie. "I don't care about them anymore."

"Miss Jenny," Crane protested.

"Don't, okay. I don't mean to kill them, but I will if I have to." With a swift kick, she liberated one of the legs of the bed. "They're not getting out of this without some kind of injury.

Without allowing Crane another word, Jenny rushed over and started attacking everything that broke through the door. No hand nor arm nor leg nor face was safe from her wrath. Not being one to let Jenny outdo him, Hawley joined suit. There was no room for Crane, but that didn't stop him from at least arming himself. Before they knew it, the hoard had torn the door apart and started filing inside.

It all happened so quickly. The hoard moved as one, flooding into the room like water through a breaking dam. The group was overrun and separated. Hawley was pushed back trying as best he could to fight them off. Crane reached for Jenny but was shoved into a wall just as Jenny fell to the ground hitting her head.

The blow made everything blurry and her ears started to ring. She looked around as best she could to see what was happening to her friends. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Crane falling to the ground, his hand on his side, and it looked like his hand was slowly being covered in blood.


	20. Chapter 20

Jenny opened her eyes in the familiar open meadow of the dream world, but things had changed. Everything had turned brown like as if the foliage were dying, which would be upsetting if it weren't a dream, but it was upsetting enough to know that things were getting worse. The wind had picked up and she saw a giant vortex spinning in the sky, the human form of her adversary and her sister were at its base.

"I thought I told you not to interfere," he said not even looking in her direction.

"I won't abandon my sister again," said Jenny.

"I should've killed you all when I had the chance." Without warning, he traversed the distance between them and grabbed Jenny by the neck lifting her off the ground.

"You promised me," Abbie protested.

"The deal you made wasn't for her life." He released her anyway, a smile played at his lips.

Jenny looked at Abbie in disbelief. "What?"

"Still," he continued. "I could be persuaded to keep her unharmed if she also promised to stay at my side. I could own the most beautiful of sisters."

"Where's Crane?" Abbie asked.

"The last I saw, he was being overrun with a bunch of zombies."

Abbie's voice shuddered. "Is he…?"

"I don't know," Jenny replied.

Abbie looked at the monster. "So you've broken your promise after all."

He turned his attention back to the swirling vortex. "It's too late for sentiments. All of my brethren will be released soon."

"There's something out there even worse than you?" asked Jenny.

"You have no idea," he said as an opening appeared in the back of the swirling vortex.

"And only a witness can stop it, right?" said Abbie.

"Don't start getting any ideas," he said. "We had a deal."

"Deal's off."

Abbie extended her arms and slowly closed them together. The vortex started to close at the same speed moving in time with her. She looked as if it took a lot of effort.

"No!" the demon rush towards her, but Jenny tackled him.

He tried to fight back, but he seemed weak somehow.

"What's the matter?" Jenny mocked. "You're getting soft."

He struggled in her grip. "Opening the doorway takes a lot of energy. Closing it even more so. You should stop your sister if you hope to keep her alive."

"If she's the only one that can keep that thing from entering the world and destroying everyone, then she would be very angry with me for stopping her."

"She doesn't have the strength to close it on her own."

"Then I'll give her whatever I've got to help."

"Such a noble sister," he mocked. "Noble to the very end. This world doesn't deserve your love and compassion."

"Maybe not, but that's the beauty of hope. Someday, if given a chance, they'll all be deserving."

She hit the demon hard across his face knocking him unconscious before turning her attention to Abbie.

Jenny wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and leaned into her back. "Whatever power I have to help you close that thing is yours. Take it all if you have to."

Abbie grunted as she squeezed the vortex, a series of growls called out from inside. "I don't know if I can do this."

"One must never give up hope, Leftenant."

Jenny and Abbie turned their heads to see Crane standing near them. Abbie's eyes never left Crane's as Jenny glanced back to check on the demon who was still unconscious but had started to wake up.

"Are you alright?" Abbie asked.

"Do not worry for me. We must do what we can to close that gateway of evil."

"Dreamworld rules. Just image yourself closing it," said Jenny. "I'll keep the demon busy. Opening that giant thing took a lot of his energy, but I doubt he'll be down for long."

"You're right about that," said the demon. He was fast to grab Jenny, but he couldn't use his gifts of dream manipulation.

As Jenny fought him off, Crane and Abbie worked together to close the vortex. Each time the demon thought he had an upper hand, Jenny would use her own abilities to help keep him at bay until, at last, Crane and Abbie closed the vortex.

"I won't get another chance like that for another thousand years," the demon growled. "If I didn't use so much of my powers," he paused looking at Abbie's exhausted face. "I really did love you."

"I believe you," she replied.

"Treasure her," he said to Crane. "Assuming you live."

Crane gave a stiff nod as the demon disappeared.

"What did he mean by that?" said Jenny.

"Our deal was only broken if he got hurt," said Abbie. "How bad is it?"

Crane avoided the question. "Time to wake up now."

Jenny opened her eyes and glanced around. The room was filled with people all slowly sitting up and looking around. She turned when she heard Abbie groan.

Jenny helped Abbie sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little dizzy."

As the crowd started to disperse, Abbie saw Crane lying unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Crane!" Abbie staggered to her feet and pushed by a few people to make her way to his side. She placed her hands on his face. "Crane?"

She watched his eyelids flutter before they opened. His hauntingly beautiful eyes were glossed over at first, then came the slow recognition of her followed by the dilation of love.

"Abbie?" His voice was a hoarse whisper. "You are unharmed."

Abbie smiled and nodded. "Yes."

He reached up pulling her into him before wincing in pain. He glanced around at the people who remained.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We won," said Abbie.

He smiled and started to sit up, but Abbie put her hand on his chest trying to keep him still.

"You're hurt."

"Merely a scratch."

"You're bleeding." Abbie touched a bump on his forehead. "And you may have a concussion."

He held her hand. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

Crane thought back for a moment. "I'm unsure. I tried to keep them out but was quickly overrun. One of them stabbed me." He paused. "I was knocked to the ground, then everything stopped. They all fell."

"You weren't supposed to get hurt," said Abbie. "The deal was broken and they were all set free."

"Your bargain was for me?"

"Jenny can take care of herself," she smiled. "You, on the other hand, tend to get reckless when you're desperate."

Crane scoffed. " **I** get reckless?"

"I know. Pot, kettle." She looked around. "How's Hawley?"

"I'm fine," Hawley called. "Thanks for remembering I exist."

"Is he really fine, though?" asked Jenny.

"Everyone is now, thanks to you," Abbie replied.

The night was filled with the flashing lights of emergency vehicles and cops asking questions the people didn't know the answer to. Crane sat in the back of an ambulance getting treatment under the watchful eye of Abbie.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I told you, it's merely a scratch," Crane replied.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For never giving up on me."

He looked into her deeply beautiful eyes and smiled. "I never will."

Jenny smiled as she watched them from a few cars away.

"Excuse me."

The gentle yet familiar voice broke Jenny away. She turned to see Melissa's face staring apologetically back at her.

"I don't know what I've been doing for so long," Melissa said. "But I feel like I owe you an apology. Have I done something wrong?"

Jenny let a silent moment pass by. She still felt the urge to slap Melissa, but it was quickly waning away.

"No," Jenny said finally. "You were no trouble at all."

Melissa nodded and turned back to talk to an officer.

"Well that was nice of you," said Hawley.

"She was under an evil influence. She didn't mean anything she did... I hope."

A sudden wave of terror washed over Jenny and she looked around as the wind picked up blowing the trees around. She made her way over to Abbie.

"Did you feel that?" Jenny asked.

"A sense of sheer terror," Crane agreed.

"Are you sure this is all over, Abbie?"

"It should be. He promised, and the devil always keeps his promises."

"Evil never sleeps," said Crane. "We may have been victorious in this battle, but the war is far from over."


End file.
